The Conclusion
by TJ Jordan
Summary: The Count of Monte Cristo moves forward with his final goal of vengeance, which just may cost him the last of his humanity, body, and soul. At the same time, a wounded Mercedes makes a final attempt to reach the man she loves and rescue him from a horrible fate. Witness a whole new conclusion to the anime tv series, Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo!
1. Part 1: Old Memories

_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo:**_

_**The Conclusion**_

* * *

**Okay, I'm new to this kind of fanfic, but I'm hoping that I do a decent job with this one. I've written another Count of Monte Cristo story, based on the 2002 film version, and I figured I would give this one a shot. I'm a fan of the anime "Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte" and consider it to be the best adaptation to the original novel I've ever seen. However, there was one major problem I had with the series. And that was the ending. For me, a lot of questions went unanswered. Like, for example, we never really, officially, learn who or what Gankutsuou is. Or even how the Count becomes rich and powerful. Not to mention a few characters didn't get a satisfying conclusion as I was hoping for. The ones I felt didn't get justice on their endings were The Count, Albert, Mercedes, and also, Eugenie. The ending, in my opinion, was terrible. I thought the way how the Count went out was a bad way to end his story-arc. If he was going to die, then it should have been by something more creative and smart.**

** Just to make this perfectly clear, this is only messing with episodes 21 through 24. Everything else before those episodes has happened exactly as in the show. I'm just rewriting the ending to the anime series and giving it my version of how I would end it. This might be a couple chapters long (or parts). I will be adding in new scenes and may change up some other stuff as well.**

**I should warn you that I am starting where the ending starts. So I highly recommend watching the series (that is, if you haven't seen it yet) before reading my story. Just so you understand what is happening and don't get confused. **

** All credit and creation goes towards Alexandre Dumas and Gonzo. All of this is just for fun and part of my passion for writing. **

** Anyway, please enjoy my ninth fanfiction story and review on how you thought about the first chapter.**

* * *

**Part 1:**

**Old Memories**

* * *

**Mercedes:**

* * *

The wind blew across the blue waters of Marseille, reaching the shore of the port. The sun spread across the city, with a few clouds in the sky. Mercedes could feel the wind against her face, although it wasn't strong enough to lift her beautiful, dark long hair. She stood at the edge of the port, looking out towards the sea. Although she didn't show it, sadness was in her heart. She almost wanted to cry, but didn't allow any tears to come. While others were enjoying the beautiful weather, she stood in her place, just looking forever forward.

There was once a time when she could enjoy Marseille. A time when she could wake up in the morning and enjoy whatever weather was happening in the city. When it was sunny, she would go on walks or go to the beach. When it was raining, she would dance in the middle of the street and let the rain drops soak her clothes. When it was cold or snowing, she would enjoy her time inside, reading or sleeping in. She was once a girl who didn't know pain or suffering. A girl who saw the good in everything.

But that was a lifetime ago. A time that no longer existent.

Now, she has changed. Maybe not for the worst, but most definitely not for the better. While she still retained her innocent side, she also has come to know pain. Not physically, but in her heart and soul. A pain that will forever haunt her for the rest of her life.

Mercedes was born an orphan, but was later taken in by a family as one of their own. She grew up with only two best friends, both of which she grew up with throughout her childhood and as a teenager. They did everything together. One was Fernand, a cousin from the family who raised her. And the other... _Edmond Dantes. _While she saw Fernand as a brother, Edmond was something more to her. Even at a young age, they gotten along better than she did with anyone else. They had a lot in common, with some differences as well. It was around her teenage years that she realized that her feelings towards him had went from friendship to romantic. No matter what, she could feel at ease with him and trust him. When she would fall, he would catch her. When he needed someone to be there for him, she was there, especially when it came to his ill father.

The thought of Edmond finally made Mercedes lose control of her tears, as one at a time came down her face. It hurt her at how much had changed since that time. She was much older, but yet still seemed young at heart. And as for her two best friends... they had changed more than her.

Memories came flowing back to her as she looked out towards the sea. Memories of a past that will never die or forget.

* * *

**Twenty-Five Years Ago**

* * *

_A very young Mercedes stood by the port of Marseille, waiting anxiously for the Pharaon to begin its docking at the space station across the water from where she was. Her eyes lit up with joy as the spaceship appeared from the skies above and slowly disappeared into the station. She charged across the concrete, following a path that led to where all personnel exit._

_She arrived at the entrance of where the electric train tracks led to the small space station. However, a guard stopped her._

_"Sorry, ma'am, no civilians beyond this poi...", the guard recognized her immediately and rolled his eyes. "Oh, dear lord, not again! Mercedes, you know better than to get close to the tracks. Some of the guards might suspect you as a threat. Or worse, you might get hit. Those trains move very fast."_

_"I'm sorry, sir," said Mercedes, who was trying to get a better view of the station. "I'm just waiting for-"_

_"Mr. Romeo, I know," the guard smiled. "Give the crew of the Pharaon a few minutes. They're most likely loading off goods right now, and then they have to make sure the ship is refueled and ready to go at a moments notice for the next voyage."_

_Mercedes didn't even hear him as she waited with a large crowd of people, nearly standing on her toes._

_Finally, the transporting train that went across the water came, delivering crew members to the shore. The train came to be a complete stop and the doors opened. Men and women exited, joining family members and friends._

_Edmond appeared from the train and started searching the crowd. Mercedes saw him and ran forward, nearly dropping her purse._

_"Edmond!" she cried out._

_Hearing her voice, he turned towards her and she leaped into his arms, allowing the purse to fall to the ground. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him and buried her face into his neck. Feeling him hug back, her heart raced with incredible speed and her body felt vulnerable, almost like she could fall to the ground. But he was there to hold her, like he always does._

_Loosening her grip, she looked into his eyes and said, "I've missed you so much!"_

_"Me too," Edmond replied. "In fact, how much do you want to bet I missed you more?"_

_Playing along with his joke she slightly punched his shoulder._

_"You know I would win."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_"Oh, trust me, I'm sure," she winked._

_Still looking into each other's eyes, they leaned in and kissed each other, enjoying every second that went by. In fact, the seconds felt like minutes, which wouldn't surprise them if they really were._

_Parting, they hugged each other again, not wanting to let go._

_"How is the old man doing?" Edmond asked._

_Mercedes let go of him and picked up her bag._

_"Oh, you know, doing as well as he can be," they began walking to her car. "You know, it seems kinda unnatural that the girl has a car and the boy doesn't."_

_Edmond laughed and said, "There is nothing wrong with girls having something over boys, especially when they are about to get married."_

_"But you know how France is. Always keeping the traditional ways, while also accepting some new ones too."_

_Edmond smiled and took notice of what she was wearing. Tight white pants and a very small t-shirt, one that allowed her belly to be exposed._

_"You know, once you're married to me, you won't be able to wear clothes like that," he joked._

_Mercedes laughed as they reached her car. Turning towards him, she put her arms around his neck again as he put his hands on her hips._

_"Well, what about when we got to the beach?" she raised an eyebrow. "How will you be able to enjoy the view of your beautiful wife?"_

_Not being able to withstand the urge, they kissed again._

_"Oh, God, I love you," Edmond said with all of his heart and soul. "How did I end up with a beautiful woman like you?"_

_"Luck," Mercedes kissed him again._

_Edmond's hands moved from her hips to her legs, hoisting her up on top of the hood of the car. Mercedes threw her legs around his waist and kissed him harder, her hands still around his neck as she brought him in closer._

_"You know... that there... are kids... in this... neighborhood... right...?" Edmond tried saying in between their kissing._

_"Says the man who started it," she laughed._

_Putting her back on her feet, they got into the car and drove to Edmond's place, where his father was waiting for them. As they entered the apartment, they went up the stairs to a bedroom, where an old man laid in a bed right next to the window._

_"Father, I've come home," Edmond announced as he sat down in the chair right next to the bed, taking his father's hand._

_Awaking from his sleep, the old man saw Edmond and smiled._

_"My son, welcome home. How was the voyage?"_

_"You know, the usual," he looked forwards Mercedes, who had pulled another chair over right next to him. "I actually have some news to tell you. Both of you." He paused. "I'm officially captain of the Phanaon now."_

_"What?!" yelled Mercedes as she threw her arms around him._

_"How?" the old man asked. "What happened to the old captain?"_

_"Sadly, he died," Edmond explained. "Mr. Morrell made it official the moment we landed. Although, Mr. Danglars wasn't so pleased."_

_"That little bastard only thinks for himself," said the old man. "No need to worry about him."_

_"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Mercedes asked._

_"No, thank you. Although, maybe it would be a good idea to toast to Edmond's new position. There should be some champagne and glasses in the kitchen."_

_Mercedes nodded and left the room, heading down stairs._

_Edmond almost got up to follow her until he felt his father's hand grab him._

_"Stay with me for a moment," he commanded. "I wish to speak with you, alone."_

_Nodding, he sat back down._

_"I don't know how to say this any other way...," pausing for a moment, the old man sighed. "I talked to the doctor..."_

_"And?" Edmond asked, his face becoming pale._

_"I don't have long, Edmond. My illness has taken over almost every part of my body and it seems I only have a year, at best, left."_

_Feeling the tears coming, Edmond tried to hold them back, "Is there anything else we can do?"_

_"There is nothing left. I'm weak and old. My time is coming and I want to spend the last of my days seeing you happy. Especially by marrying that girl. You hit the jackpot, Edmond. You may not be rich or have a house made out of gold, but you have something more precious and powerful than that... Love. Just as I once did. I want to see the two of you marry and maybe even see a grandchild before I finally leave this Earth."_

_Edmond's cheeks turned red._

_"Promise me that you will live your life to the fullest. No matter what. I don't want you to die with regret or hatred."_

_Swallowing the tears, Edmond nodded and said, "I promise."_

_However, from the other side of the door, Mercedes had heard everything. Tears ran down her cheeks. Finally remembering what she needed to do, she went down stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of champagne, which was nearly empty. After getting three cups from the shelf, she went back upstairs, where she found both men waiting for her. __Pouring each of them a glass, they toasted to Edmond's new position as captain and to their engagement party that is going to happen the next night. _

_Once the old man had fallen asleep once again, both Edmond and Mercedes exited the room._

_"So, what do you want to do for the rest of th..."_

_Before Edmond could complete his sentence, Mercedes had thrown herself on him, forcing him to back into the wall, which almost caused one of the pictures to fall down. Mercedes didn't stop as she unbuttoned his shirt._

_"Um, Mercedes... are you sure this... is a... good idea...?"_

_Just for a moment, she stopped kissing him and whispered, "Please, just this once. I've waited long enough for us to be together once again. Please."_

_Seeing the pleading in her eyes, Edmond kissed her back and hoisted her into his arms, with her legs wrapping around his waist. Carrying her to the bedroom across the hall, he used his right foot to silently close the door. __Mercedes finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it to the floor._

_Setting her down, he slowly lifted her t-shirt and unbuttoned her pants, which Mercedes allowed to fall to the ground, stepping over it. Once Mercedes had unbuttoned and removed Edmonds pants, they stood together in the middle of the room, just a couple of feet from the bed, in each other's arms. Wearing only their undergarments, they kissed and allowed the light, coming from sunset outside the window, to shine on them. Edmond removed her bra and panties, while she removed his underwear. Once fully undressed, they finally moved towards the bed, falling on top of the covers._

_Mercedes pulled Edmond closer to her body, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, lips, and also his chest. Her breasts raised and fell against him, feeling the heat from his body, as he did from her. Her heart was beating faster than she ever felt before. She wanted him to hold her tighter and she was glad when he did, almost like he was reading her mind. They made love through the rest of the sunset and fell into each other's embrace by the time it was over. Covering themselves in blankets, they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_It was hours later that Mercedes awoke and met the closed eyes of Edmond, just a few inches from her. Smiling, she kissed his cheek and watched as he awoke from his sleep as well._

_"Hey," he smiled._

_"Hey," she replied back._

_Moving his arm around Mercedes's shoulder and pulling her onto his chest, he began to carcass her hair._

_"That was wondering," she said to him. "Our first time."_

_"And hopefully more to come," he teased._

_She laughed as she elbowed him, playfully, in the ribs._

_"What happens next?" she asked._

_Surprised by her question, he asked, "What do you mean?"_

_"With you being captain, it means you will be away more and more. I hate it when we are apart from each other."_

_"But now I can financially support you and my father. No more late dues or less food on table. And besides, I will be able to save for us to get a much better house than this."_

_"Just promise me that for now on you will always come back to me. I hear rumors of a war between the Imperium and us might happen. Even a plot to assassinate the Prince has been mentioned."_

_"Nonsense," Edmond reassured her. "There are peace negotiations happening as we speak. I don't believe the Imperium wants war with us."_

_They laid together in bed, enjoying the silence of the night and moonlight shining through the window on them._

_"Promise me you will always return to me," Mercedes looked at him. "I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will always find a way back to me."_

_Looking directly into her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her._

_"I promise," he replied._

_Just by hearing those words put her mind and heart at ease, allowing herself to fall asleep in Edmond's arms, without a care of what will happen to them in the near future._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"Madam!" came a voice from behind Mercedes, as she turned around and saw a couple of uniformed men, saluting her. "We're here on direct orders from General Morcerf to collect you. The General will soon be entering Paris. He'll form an interim-government and see the birth of President Morcef before the day is out.

Surprised by the appearance of the men and the words spoken to her, she quickly got herself together and stood firm.

Sighing, she said, "Fine. Take me with you. Take me to see him now."

The men nodded and led her to a spaceship waiting for them.

* * *

**I thought it would interesting to see things from the perspective of Mercedes on this one. I wanted to add more scenes involving her and Edmond, because I thought their love story-arc wasn't done justice in the series like it should have been. It's a little too romantic in some areas, I know, but I really hope you like it and see the direction I'm moving in.**

**Funny thing is, I almost started out writing from the point when Franz died. I wasn't going to let him live, since his death does advance the story and make things feel more real, but I wanted to show more conflict among the Count during the match. But I realized that I would be rewriting nearly half of the show, some of which would be repeating itself, so I thought I would start off with Mercedes in Marseille instead. I thought adding a more sexy version to this romance would make it more interesting, because that flashback of what Mercedes wears is kinda suggesting some things about their relationship.**

**I apologize for any grammar errors in my writing. I'm still working on that.**

**Anyway, please review and give me your thoughts on the chapter. I do plan to make more, so see you guys later. :)**


	2. Part 2: The Betrayal

_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo:**_

_**The Conclusion**_

* * *

**And we're back for part 2! I honestly don't know how long this story might be, but I'm definitely going full out with it. I'm just enjoying writing this fanfic so much!**

**Anyway, this chapter will focus on Edmond's betrayal in the past, with present moments as well. We will jump around from different characters, but in a third person way. I will be recreating a lot of the same scenes from the series, but there will be a lot new stuff thrown in as well. I think by the time we reach the battle between Edmond (aka the Count) and Fernand is where I will really deviate from the anime. I guess you could call this a more 'alternate' ending to the series, in a way.**

**Once again, all credit goes towards Alexandre Dumas, Gonzo, and Funimation. All of this is just for fun.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2:**

**The Betrayal**

* * *

**Fernand:**

* * *

Fernand watched as the security cameras of the hologram computers showed his ship and the entire fleet entering Earth's airspace, about to enter the atmosphere of the planet and towards Paris. He smiled and laughed to himself, enjoying the moment. He stood in the center of the command center of the ship, with one of his men right by him.

"General," said the man. "I beg your pardon, but are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

Fernand smiled and said, "Don't worry, I know that you're afraid."

The man sighed with grief and confusion.

"You see, there has never actually been such a thing as the _truth_. The truth is something that you, yourself, create based on your own personal convictions."

"Even if it means setting aside our conscience and turning our weapons against... our own?"

Continuing to smile, Fernand replied, "People, never really look at their conscience. What they see is the truth that is standing there before them." He turned to the man. "I once betrayed my own friend to get to where I am. And I was brave enough to do it. If it means turning against our fellow soldiers on the ground and our fellow leaders, then I am more than willing to do it."

The computer signaled him as they began entering the Earth's atmosphere and approach Paris from above. He gave the order for ships to launch, as he got in one himself and took several of his men to take the National Assembly, where all of the politicians and world leaders were at.

* * *

**The Count of Monte Cristo:**

* * *

The Count walked the streets of Paris, knowing fully well that today was the last day he would ever walk them again. Once his revenge was complete, he would leave Earth with all of his servants, and go wherever he wanted to go. He already had plans to make sure Haydee was restored to her rightful place on the throne of Janina, and also release all three of his servants, Bertuccio, Baptistin, and Ali from his control, with some of his wealth to pursue their own desires. As for him, he honestly didn't know what he would do. Or if he even possessed that right anymore. His deal with Gankutsuou was very clear. Get revenge and his body was his. And the spirit that now controlled him was getting impatient. In fact, the spirit had taken control of him sometimes in order to make sure nothing gets in the way of the deal.

The Count's revenge was almost near completion. He already disposed of Villefort, who was now driven insane and beyond hope of saving, all due to poison. And Danglars was trapped in a spaceship, somewhere between Earth and the Jupiter now, with lots of gold to keep him company. But now it was time for the big fish. The one who hurt him the most and betrayed the very friendship that he, himself, thought was unbreakable.

_Fernand Mondego!_

Standing by the gates of a government building, he looked across the bridge and saw Albert, who was staring right at him. Sighing to himself, he began to walk towards him.

"Alright, Count!" Albert spoke with command. "I'm done with running away! I want the truth! Now!"

The Count lifted his head and nodded, "Then the truth is what you will get then."

The two walked to the middle of the bridge and stared out to the river below.

* * *

**Fernand:**

* * *

Once landing at the entrance of the Assembly, Fernand waited as his mean began securing the building. After having confirmation of safe passage, Fernand walked right into the building, entering the large meeting room and took his stand under a hologram of his picture, which appeared before him.

His name was being whispered among those of the Assembly.

"The National Assembly is hereby under the control of forces loyal to the Eastern Fleet!" he announced.

"Have you lost your mind?!" yelled the President. "This is a serious act of high treason!"

"Morcef! We defite you!"

"How dare you do this!"

"I suggest you all hold your tongues!" Fernand said back.

"You traitor!" yelled a man being carried away.

Taking his seat in the President's chair, Fernand made himself comfortable and announced, "The National Assembly is for now on dissolved! I declare a state of martial law in Paris! I am making myself President for life over all of Earth and every military under Earth's control! Anyone who refuses to follow me, will be imprisoned or sentenced to death!"

* * *

**The Count of Monte Cristo:**

* * *

There was silence as both Albert and the Count looked out towards the river. Both just listening to the wind and the sound of a church bell in the distance.

After a few moments of silence, Albert began to talk.

"It was the day before he... The day before Franz died. That day, I walked all the way here after you confessed your plans to me. My whole world turned totally upside down. I clearly remember how my tears flowed. They wouldn't stop. No matter how much I tried. They just wouldn't stop. Franz... Franz left some parting word to me in a letter he wrote, before he died. He said never to hate anyone. He said that feelings of love and feelings of hate, both start out as a deep caring for someone."

Just as the birds flew right passed them, the Count couldn't help but remember something similar to what his father once told him. To never die with hatred in his heart. Ironic that message would come back to him. Even after all these years.

"Count," Albert turned to look at him. "I need to know the truth. I'm tired of all of the lies and refusing to believe in the truth. I know most of it, but I can tell that there are some pieces missing."

The Count lowered his head, turned to look at Albert and then back towards the river.

"Count, please," Albert begged. "I need to know the truth."

Sighing to himself, the Count then began his story.

"Twenty-five years ago, I was a young man named Edmond Dantes and I was very naïve-"

* * *

**Twenty-Five Years Ago**

* * *

_Edmond Dantes entered the large house just on the outskirts of Marseille, wearing a white tuxedo. He was greeted by a large crowd of people, who patted him on the back and congratulated him on becoming captain and his marriage to Mercedes. He couldn't help but notice his father having a good time as well, who was sitting in a wheelchair by the fireplace. He was about to walk towards him until someone had grabbed ahold of him._

_"Give it up, everyone, for Edmond Dantes, as he makes a vow of love towards the bride!" yelled the man._

_Edmond's face lit up red and became embarrassed._

_"Wait! What?"_

_"Edmond, what is going on?" came Mercedes's voice as she was led by her fellow bridesmaids towards him, laughing._

_Turning to see her, he became dazzled by her wedding dress and smiled. He ran forward and picked her up by the hips, spinning her around._

_"Oh, my God, what are you doing Edmond?!" she laughed and smiled._

_No matter what, that same smile always lit up his heart. Just seeing her happy made him happy._

_"Just enjoying the view."_

_She got his joke and laughed._

_After putting her down, he got to one knee and said, "I, Edmond Dantes, swear to make you happy for the rest of your days and love you forever. And, also, to always come back to you. No matter what."_

_Tears rolled down Mercedes's cheeks as she pulled him up and kissed him in front of everyone, who cheered them on._

_"A toast to Edmond's last night of bachelorhood!" yelled someone, as people raised their glasses of wine as a toast to them. "Cheers!" _

_Music began to play as everyone started dancing. Taking Mercedes's hand, he started dancing with her, despite that he wasn't that good at it._

_"Are you going to miss being a bachelor, Edmond?" Mercedes teased. "There is time to call off the wedding."_

_Edmond winked and said, "No. I'm proud to lose it in order to marry you. Spending forever with you is worth more than all of the girls in the universe."_

_More tears came flowing from Mercedes's eyes._

_"I love you, Edmond."_

_"I love you, too, Mercedes."_

_Suddenly, there was a loud ponding at the door._

_"We're looking for Edmond Dantes!" a soldier yelled as he entered with a dozen guards._

_Everyone, including Edmond and Mercedes turned to see them approaching. The men then grabbed Edmond and put cuffs on him._

_"Edmond Dantes!" said the same soldier as before, holding a warrant for his arrest. "You are under arrest as a prime suspect in the assassination of the Prince!"_

_Everyone gasped in horror and began whispering to each other._

_"Wait, did he say assassination against the Prince?"_

_"When has there been a threat made? I never heard of any assassination."_

_"Me neither."_

_"As of a few hours ago, there has been some evidence discovered that the Prince may be in danger of assassination, suspected to be part of a strike from the Imperium!" yelled the officer. "Edmond Dantes is hereby taken into custody as a prime suspect!"_

_The guard began leading Edmond away._

_"Edmond!" Mercedes cried, trying to get free of Fernand's arms, who held her back. "Oh, Edmond! Please bring him back! Edmond!"_

_"Mercedes!" Edmond yelled back. "This is all some sort of mistake! Don't worry about me! Morrell will help!"_

_"Edmond! Please let him go! Edmond!"_

_Even Edmond's father tried to move towards the officers, but was being held back by the crowd._

_"My son has committed no crime!" the old man stated. "The only thing that can be held against him is being too honest!"_

_The doors closed as Edmond was led and thrown into the back of a police car. After a while, they returned to the city of Marseille and took him inside the court building, where a prosecutor was waiting for him._

_Suddenly, a car pulled into the park way and a man appeared, not even bothering to shut off the engine. _

_Edmond recognized him immediately._

_"Hold on! That's my captain you got there!" yelled a furious Morrell. "He has done no crime! Whatever evidence you may have is false!"_

_"Sir, please let us handle this," an officer said to him. "The prosecutor will see you after he has reviewed the suspect first."_

_Morrell went as far as he could before the officer had to force him back._

_"Don't worry, Edmond! I'm not resting until you are free! I promise you!"_

_His voice disappeared behind the doors as Edmond was brought down a hallway and into a room. The officers sat him down in a seat._

_"You may leave," came a man's voice from the table right in front of him._

_The officers nodded and exited the room, closing the doors._

_Looking up, the Prosecutor Villefort studied Edmond and got up from his chair._

_"Mr. Dantes," he began. "You have been accused of a serious crime."_

_"But I haven't done anything," Edmond defended himself._

_"It was an anonymous__ tip," Villefort sat back down. "According to the accusation, you have in your possession a letter that contains the facts to assassinate the Prince."_

_"What in the world are you talking about?"_

_"Before your captain passed away, I believe he entrusted you with a letter."_

_"That's right. The captain's last request was that I deliver the letter he gave me to the intended reception upon our return to Paris. He told me that the name of the person would find me within the next few days."_

_Taking out the letter, he handed it over to Villefort, who then opened it and read the letter to himself. His eyes widened as he saw a name that made his heart sink. _ '_Noirtier de Villefort'! His father! A name that would mean the destruction of his career and reputation._

_Getting himself together, he smiled at Edmond and said, "I see, you were just simply carrying out your duties faithfully. Well, then, Dantes, why don't you let me take care of this letter and sort things out for you. I expect they will be releasing you soon enough."_

_Edmond's eyes lit up with joy and relief._

_"Thank you, for all of your help, Mr. Villefort! How can I ever repay you? My fiancée must be anxiously waiting for me to return from this ordeal."_

_"Oh, by the way," Villefort took a lighter out of his drawer and began lighting the letter, watching the pages burn. "Have you spoken of this letter to anyone else?"_

_"No, sir. I fully obeyed the captain's last request and kept it a secret from everyone, including my father. No else knows of this letter, except you."_

_Villefort smiled as the rest of the letter burnt away, disappearing into ash._

_"I see," he replied. "Guards!"_

_The same officers from before came in._

_"Château d'If_," _he ordered them_.

_The officers nodded and approached Edmond, who was confused by what Villefort meant. Before he even noticed, the butt of a rifle made connection with his head, knocking him out cold._

* * *

_Edmond awoke with a splitting headache. Took a while for his eyes to adjust. Once he was able to see, he found himself looking out a window towards space. His eyes widened as he tried to move, but found his hands, arms, and legs restrained in a pod._

_"Help! What is going on?! Please! I don't understand what crime they think I've committed!" Edmond cried out. "I never done anything wrong! I haven't broken any laws!" _

_"I'm... I'M INNOCENT!"_

_The spaceship of which he was in approached a very tall fortress in the middle of the galaxy. In fact, the whole ship was nothing but just machines. It was designed to carry him to this place and imprison him there. Even the fortress itself looked like it was all just machines. It was a place that was made to hold all types of criminals, monsters, aliens, and even humans. A place where no mistakes were made. _

_It was the __Château d'If!_

_Edmond's pod was taken out of the spaceship once it docked and was placed at number 34 on the facility, where he was plugged into the system of the pod he was in. He could feel his body going into a deep dream state, so that he couldn't make any plans to escape. In a way, he was in a coma. And there were system checks to make sure he doesn't dream within his coma. His month was given a tub, which was to feed liquids into his body, in order to keep him alive. His clothes were stripped and left naked._

_For a while, Edmond fought to stay awake and not let the system put him in a coma state. But after a few hours, he fell victim._

_This wasn't just any prison. It was literally Hell itself. In everyway possible and form._

_And for nearly fifteen years, Edmond tried to find a way to wake up. He knew he was in a coma, but his body was being kept under. His coma had turned into a prison cell. The days of how long he was in there were driving him insane. There were moments when he would dream inside his coma and see Mercedes. He would try to reach out to her and even kiss her if he could. But the system checks made him snap out of it every time. Though he may be naked in the real world, in his mind, he imagined himself in the old tuxedo he last wore. But just like in reality, the clothes began to age and wore out._

_Edmond had tried to kill himself multiple times over and over again. But he was in a coma, within his own brain. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't even allowed death to end his suffering. __Being alone should have driven him insane within the first few years. But he managed to keep himself from the edge. It wasn't easy, but he managed._

_Because of the time he had, Edmond began putting together the pieces of his betrayal. It took almost a decade, but he figured it out. He knew that Danglars had reason to frame him because of the discovery of him embezzling money from the Phanaon, and also his jealousy of him becoming captain. He quickly discovered that Villefort's part was because of the name on the letter. He didn't realize that __Noirtier de Villefort was actually the prosecutor's father and was actually the one trying to prevent the assassination against the prince from his own son. And that imprisoning him was a way of silencing any way of the secret being discovered. But Fernand was a hard one for Edmond to accept. He always believed that he and Fernand were friends. But later during his years, in that never ending hellhole, did he see that Fernand wanted Mercedes for himself and was willing to sacrifice him in order to get her. All the pieces came together and it was right there that Edmond swore vengeance and that somehow he would escape his false imprisonment to avenge what they did. __But even the thought of escaping the __Château d'If made him lose hope._

_That was until one day... he met someone._

* * *

**Okay, I just had to drop that cliffhanger on ya. Thought maybe I would do a 'part 2' to this past story-arc, help keep the excitement going.**

**I changed a lot of things, I know, but I figured that we could use some change from this. Besides, we don't want the exact same thing all over again. That would make it boring, especially for me. But I did want to throw in some of the same dialogue and stuff going on, just to keep the atmosphere of the anime the same.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and please keep reading onto part 3. I promise I will try to answer a few questions there. And I apologize for any grammar errors and/or mistakes. I'm really trying to work on that.**

**See you guys later!**


	3. Part 3: A Demon's Deal

_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo:**_

_**The Conclusion**_

* * *

**Welcome back for part 3! Or at least for those who have stuck around for this next chapter (or part). And I have to admit, I think this one has got to be one of darkest chapters I've ever written. Talk about extreme. **

**Anyway, t****his chapter will focus on explaining a little more into who and what Gankutsuou is, while leaving some room for mystery. And finally, we will get some info on how Edmond gets the name of 'The Count of Monte Cristo', including his fortune and also his escape from prison. These questions were what bugged me the most about this ending. They felt like loose ends that never really got explored. And the worst part is that the question of the Count's fortune has been asked before, earlier in the anime.**

**Enjoy part 3!**

* * *

**Part 3:**

**A Demon's Deal**

* * *

**The Count of Monte Cristo:**

* * *

_Edmond stared at the wall before him, the number of days of his imprisonment marked on it. But even he knew the number of days wasn't the exact right number. He only marked them for each day he thought passed. It was finally breaking him to his very last attempt to stay sane. _

_He tried banging his head against the wall, despite knowing that he couldn't actually die within his own brain. Blood ran down his forehead and cheeks, dripping onto the ground._

_"Please, kill me!" he cried out. "Please! Kill me right now!"_

_Turning around, he put his back fully against the wall._

_"I don't care," he said. "I don't care about salvation. Even if my body should disappear forever..." He let himself begin to slowly slide down the wall to the ground. "... I will find... those who took everything away from me. Those who drove me to ruin, who put me in this hell. And give them the cruelest, most diabolical punishment imaginable."_

_He finally reached the ground and threw his arms into the air, declaring, "Not even the rest pit of a death will do justice! But they will get a suffering that will last for eternity!"_

_The outburst of angry made him fall to the ground completely, making him almost fall asleep within his dream world. _

_But then he heard someone call out to him. Or 'something' call out to him._

_"My friend!" came a terrifying voice. "My friend!"_

_From the walls of the fake world Edmond now lived in, came a dark shadow that had the form of a disfigured human body and an iron mask to hide its face. But even with the iron mask, Edmond could make out purple markings of a shape on its forehead. Even its body, which was nothing but a skeleton now, seemed to come to life with different sorts of purple colors. And it frightened him, making him think that he had finally gone mad._

_"My friend, I am no imaginary design of your brain," said the figure. "I am real and I have heard every word you have said. Every vow of vengeance. And every beg of death you have wished. From hope, grief, longing, resignation, rage, terror, despair, and then back to hope once again, all of which I have heard, felt and see you do. For thousands of years, I have waited. Waited inside this body, for the arrival, of a man like you."_

_"I don't understand. If... you are real," Edmond spoke to the figure. "Then... who are you? And what do you mean you've been waiting for me?"_

_"I've been known by so many names," the figured replied. "But the most well-known one is Gankutsuou, the King of the Cave. I am nor living nor dead, for I am in between. I have ruled countless lifetimes during a dark age when humanity was fighting to take its place in the universe. I first arrived a thousand years before and nearly succeeded in conquering all, especially the criminal underworld. Even before I found your universe, I was a powerful being, even a god to others in my own world. But you humans have managed to capture me and imprison me here. In the __Château d'If, as you call it. For nearly a thousand years I have been here, waiting for the arrival of a man like you."_

_"Why?" Edmond asked._

_"Because my body has been ruined beyond repair for a long time now. While the host I was using was immortal, due to my power, the machines have made sure to see to it that it couldn't be used in anyway possible. With the body now useless, I have been stuck here, moving about the prison, but unable to leave due my connection to the host."_

_"Why not just... find a new one?"_

_"Because all of the beings here are pure evil and have no innocents. I can't possess a host who is already corrupted. It has to be innocent, pure of heart. And you are that man, Edmond Dantes."_

_"How... do you... know my name?"_

_"I can see all of your memories by just being in here, especially your name. While my spirit wonders the prison of every person, I can hear everything they think and say, just as long I am inside their brain to know. That is why I am here, because I've seen who you are and I want to make you a deal."_

_Edmond was confused by his meaning and asked, "What kind of deal?"_

_"Revenge," Gankutsuou replied. "Revenge against those who betrayed you. If you allow me to possess you, then I can break us out of here, because your pod doesn't have the right equipment to contain me, if I were to possess you. I've also heard rumors of an attack by Imperium forces to happen on this very prison__. Lots of their own have been imprisoned here. So it is only a matter of time before they come and kill every single living being. This can be used as distraction to escape and let others believe you to be dead. Let me inside you, and I will give you all the knowledge, power, and wealth I have."_

_"Wealth?"_

_"During my time rising up in the criminal underworld, I've made more money than you could imagine. Because I've lived countless lifetimes, I've managed to become more richer than you could ever imagine. And before my capture, I had it all secretly placed on a planet. A planet known as... Monte Cristo. If you agree to the deal, then you will be able to become immune to death, have knowledge on how to plan ahead and be one step ahead of your enemies. But most of all, you will become the richest man in the entire universe. I offer all of this to you. But... there is a price."_

_Edmond felt fear rush through him as he listened._

_"Once your revenge is over, I will be in control of you, and you will forever be mine. The price is your body and your soul. But remember, I can only take full control of you once your revenge is fully complete and only if you fully agree to let me in. There may be times when I will temporarily control you from time to time, but it only becomes permanent once the deal reaches its full conclusion." He came closer to him. "So... do we have a deal?"_

_Edmond closed his eyes and fell to his knees, sobbing._

_Gankutsuou smiled and came right next to his ear._

_"I know how you feel, my friend. Your best friend has betrayed you, for a woman who had already chosen to be with you. And now, most likely, you have lost her too. Fifteen years is impossible for her to wait for you. And that's not the worst of it, is it? Your father died before you could say good-bye or grant him the pleasure of seeing you marry and have children of your own. You were robbed of becoming a great captain and husband. Robbed of a life you could have had with the woman you loved. Friendship. Love. Justice. And even God himself has failed you. But there is another way. My way. Revenge. I can grant that to you. Why continue to live and be in control of your own body, when there is nothing left to live for at all? Why continue to let those who ruined you, made you suffer, and destroy you, go on living in luxury and happiness? Agree to the deal and I will grant you revenge against your enemies. For we are now friends."_

_Edmond's sobbing continued. And then it suddenly stopped. His face turned red and the sadness in his eyes were replaced by hatred and anger. He looked up towards Gankutsuou and stood in front of him. __He knew everything this being said was true and it was all convincing._

_"You're right," he said. "I've lost everything. Everyone saw me as this naïve child who could be pushed around... and never strike back. But if it is my dark side they want to see... Then they will get it! I will show just how evil I can be! How much pain and suffering I can conflict on those who betrayed me! Show them what happens when I am pushed too far!"_

_And with his own breathe, he declared, "I, Edmond Dantes, give myself go to you!"_

_The entity let out a sigh of happiness and suddenly rushed forward, leaving the disfigured body behind and right into Edmond himself. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell. And then, his eyes opened back up to the real world. He saw outside his pod to the large fortress of the __Château d'If, where a never ending pit laid before him._

_"No worries, my friend," Gankutsuou spoke within Edmond's mind. "I am one with you. And you are one with me. Because of this deal, I have given to you my knowledge and my power. And to me, you have given your body and your soul!"_

_On Edmond's head appeared the same purple symbol as he once saw of the entity in his coma. It imprinted on him and his eyes turned into a different color. One was green and the other red. But that wasn't all. His skin had turned blue and his organs were visible, all of which had stopped working, except for the heart. He grew large fangs on his teeth, almost like a vampire._

_And without warning, there came explosions from each side of the prison. Imperium forces had arrived and began attacking the __Château d'If._

_"Looks like the attack has begun," Gankutsuou spoke. "Time is on our side, even by the slightest. But we must not waste any of it. They will attempt to destroy all those who aren't theirs."_

_Edmond felt Gankutsuou take control of his body, ripping apart the machines and tubs plugged into him. With incredible strength, he busted through the steel of the pod and caused an explosion to occur around him. Edmond felt his body falling into the abyss, but yet didn't feel any physical pain. And with that, he was in space, floating into nothingness. He shouldn't be able to survive, but he was doing exactly that. Surviving in space. No need for air. The Imperium ships didn't even take notice of him as he floated away._

_"Now, our journey begins," Gankutsuou said to Edmond. "We will strike vengeance unto your enemies. But first, we must make it to the nearest planet, where we will get ourselves a ship and sail to the planet of Monte Cristo, reclaim the lost treasure I promised. And as for your name?" _

_Gankutsuou laughed. _

_"Edmond Dantes is dead! Long live, the Count of Monte Cristo!"_

* * *

**Present**

* * *

The Count finished his story as a bomb fell close to the bridge. But neither him nor Albert took notice.

Albert was shocked by what he had just heard. His mouth nearly hung opened.

"My naïve was what cost me my life, Albert," the Count continued. "I was so trusting of others and so open that I literally allowed myself to be the perfect target for those who wanted power and money."

More bombs fell from the sky. Sounds of debris and destruction could be heard from a distance.

"Here, in Paris, people believe that the plot to kill the Prince was done so by alien enemies of this world. But the plot was devised by people here on Earth! And the war was used to gain large profits for those who wished for it to continue, those who made sure of it to happen. Some knew about what Villefort and the other conspirators had done, but they were silenced, just as I was. Even Mr. Noirtier Villefort, himself, had figured out that his son was part of the assassination to start a war for profit. There were a few attempts by Noitier to uncover the truth, but he was poisoned by his own son, all in order to make sure he never spoke out for peace. There were others who later were let in on the secret and allowed to become powerful people, all just to keep their silence. People like Mondego, Danglars, and many others prospered, while others suffered the consequences."

He paused.

"Eventually, Gankutsuou and I managed to be rescued from our adrift in space by a pirate named Jacopo, who proved himself a great ally to me. I found my way to Monte Cristo, where I managed to bring most of the treasure back to the mainland and named myself a count by buying the planet. I set up a series of assets and other bank accounts, hiring smugglers, spies, and even assassins to do my bidding. I've made sure my past was well hidden, including the mystery of Gankutsuou, himself. Within ten years, I've managed to learn all I could about my enemies and exploit their secrets. The very men who destroyed me, became powerful people in the world of today, all through those secrets. But now, they will fall from grace because of them."

Albert put his hand on his forehead and said, "I can't believe it. That they would throw an innocent man into oblivion, all just to keep their secrets and evil deeds hidden."

Another bomb fell very close to them during the long silence.

"Albert, I am the wheel of fortune. A vengeful angel who will destroy all those who dared to throw me in prison for life. It is my only unmerciful resolve for vengeance that compels me to my final goal."

Taking the time-watch in his hand, the Count closed it and walked right passed Albert, who was still taking in everything he had just heard.

"Wait, Count, don't go through with it!" he called to him. "Don't go through with your revenge! Your deal with Gankutsuou isn't finished! Don't let him take your soul! It's what he wants! He's manipulating you! There is still something worth living for! I know that Edmond Dantes still lives inside of you."

The Count stopped and turned his head, but not looking directly at him.

"After all I have done. After all I have said. You still attempt to believe that I still care for others? Even you?" he asked.

"My mother loves you! And I bet you still love her! It's not too late to win her back! I overheard my mom telling my father that she only married him because she thought you were dead! Love is worth living for, Count! You can still have it, with her!"

The Count didn't move or shown any affection.

"It is too late for me, Albert," he said. "I am not the man I once was. I've become a vengeful being. And once my vengeance is done, Gankutsuou will have my body forever. No one can give an order to me. There is only one person who can do that. And that's the Count of Monte Cristo, himself!"

Tears appeared in Albert's eyes.

"Count, are you saying that you no longer love anyone? Not even Mercedes? My own mother?"

Turning his head forward, he declared, "Edmond Dantes is dead. I. Am. The. Count. Of. Monte. Cristo."

Another bomb landed right between them, sending Albert backwards and onto the ground. Just as he got up and the dust had settled, the Count was gone. Seeing no way across the now torn apart bridge, Albert looked up towards the sky and saw the huge spaceship above him.

"Father. Please stop this madness! Father, please!"

* * *

**Yeah, I went a little more darker into this version of how Edmond became the Count of Monte Cristo. Another reason for this chapter was to help explain the idea of how the prison system works, or at least in the way I thought worked. I hope I explained enough on Gankutsuou and also a bit on other things as well. I know the manga's have told a different version of how the Count gets his wealth, but I figured I would tell my version of it, so I don't steal too much.** **I also hope that the explanation I give as to how this treasure exists was satisfying enough.**

**I originally meant to have ****Abbé Faria** **be introduced into this chapter, but then I realized that having Gankutsuou be the one who gives Edmond all his knowledge, combat training, wealth, and intelligence on the criminal underworld, all through him possessing him was actually a much better way to go. Faria was more of the angel side, who wished for Edmond to use everything he gave him to rebuild his life and overcome his past. Gankutsuou, on the other hand, is the demonic side, who is more towards Edmond getting revenge with everything he knows. So, I figured it was kinda pointless to have Faria come in, when Gankutsuou could serve all of those needs, while also providing something new and refreshing.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you continue to follow this fanfic. I'm trying to work out the rest of how this will end. In the way that I believe is more satisfying. **


	4. Part 4: A Plan

_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo:**_

_**The Conclusion**_

* * *

**Part 4 is where I'm really starting to draw the line between the anime's ending and my version of the ending. We will go more farther off course as the story progresses, but, for the most, a lot of the beginning is being kept the same. We will go more into Haydee's point of view in this chapter and will feature something new as well. There was a certain scene from episode 17 that I really love and wanted to recreate it in this chapter, while keeping true to what happened and not changing any major things about it. It's the scene between Edmond and Mercedes, when she confronts him and the two share a dramatic moment together. I really wanted to do this because it is just so awesome. And I figured that doing it from the POV of Haydee would be a good idea. That way the scene will stay the same, but will add in something that most movies and tv series do, having there be something that we didn't see happen earlier and revealing it near the end. Kinda like a twist, but not a twist. If that makes sense.**

**I really wanted to make Haydee more of a stronger character. Maybe not in physical form, but in personality and mentally. Have her be human with expressing her emotions, but still having the strength to do what she believes she needs to do. Something that I wish the anime got right!**

**Okay, enough of me yapping. Please enjoy reading part 4!**

* * *

**Part 4:**

**A Plan**

* * *

**Albert:**

* * *

The city was in ruins. Buildings came crashing down by the firepower of the huge spaceship that Fernand was now controlling. People filled the streets, making a run for safety, wherever they could find it. Soldiers and military machines tried to get order restored as they met resistance by civilians. Smoke rose through the air and fires spread from building to building, without check.

Albert made his way through the city, trying to reach his family's manor, where a private spacecraft was waiting, which was supposed to be used in case of emergencies. He watched as people trampled over each other and ran in every direction. Even he got pushed and shoved along the way.

He was just within a block of his house before he ran into Baptistin, who seemed to be purposely in his way.

"Baptistin!" he yelled. "Get out of the way! You can't stop me!"

Chuckling to himself, he reached into his pocket.

Albert froze where he stood, his heart racing as he expected him to pull out a gun.

But, instead, he pulled out some sort of device and threw it to Albert, who caught it.

"I was told to keep you out of harm's way," Baptistin said. "Although, I think the Count just wants to make sure you don't get in the way of his revenge. But, then again, maybe he is worried about your safety. He is a hard man to read after all. Make sure to take that with you."

"What is it?" Albert asked.

"A radio, dumbass! Haven't you ever played with stuff like that when you were younger?"

Albert shook his head.

Sighing to himself, Baptistin sat down on some rubble.

"Of course not. Anyway, call us if anything happens. Just don't turn it off. I know you are trying to stop your father and even stop the Count from going full out with his revenge. And some part of me wants you to."

Nodding, Albert ran passed him and right towards the gates of his home.

"Don't tell the Count about this, okay?!"

* * *

**Haydee:**

* * *

Haydee sat at the edge of her bed in her room, looking out towards the artificial sun in the distance. Tears ran down her cheeks as she got lost in her mind, not notice the time that went by. She didn't even know how long she had been like this.

Suddenly, she heard the elevator coming down, finally snapping her out of her state. She got up and ran out of her room, heading down the golden hall. She finally arrived at the center of the large golden house, waiting with anxious eyes.

The elevator came to a stop and the Count exited before the doors even fully opened.

"Excellency!" Haydee ran forward and into his arms.

The Count took notice of her and embraced her, only for his expression to quickly change. His head began to hurt.

Lowering down to his knees, the Count put his hands on his head and moaned in pain.

"Excellency!" Haydee cried in terror, taking out a small box, which contained small, red and blue pills. "Hurry, please, you must take your medicine! Gankutsuou wants to take over! Your revenge is nearing completion!"

The Count shook his head and replied, "Nothing... can stop that now. Even the pills are no longer any use or necessary. Gankutsuou has grown too powerful in my... body. Soon, he will take over and I will be his... forever."

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, you're yourself! I know it! Please, for the sake of me, stop this! You can stop your revenge and reject Gankutsuou out of your body. I can't lose you as I did with my father. Please, Excellency, fight him! Don't go through with your revenge!"

The Count looked up towards Haydee and smiled, putting his hands over hers.

"Haydee," he said. "I'm so terribly sorry for what I said earlier to you. About 'unneeded pawns are sacrificed'. I never meant that. Gankutsuou did. Even the incident with Franz, I wasn't in total control of myself. I never wanted for innocent people to get hurt, especially you. I knew that I would be going too far by what I would do to my enemies, but I could live with the fact that they deserved it and were guilty of more than just what they did to me. But now... I've already hurt the boy who I have come to see a friend, including the woman I still love. They won't ever forgive me. Not after everything I have done. All I have left is vengeance." He moaned in pain. "Fernand Mondego will be coming soon. And Gankutsuou will help me battle him until he is dead. But once that is done... I will no longer be your Excellency, or the father you have come to see me as."

"No, Excellency! Don't say that!"

Suddenly, the Count stepped backwards and the purple markings of Gankutsuou appeared on his head, with eyes of their own. Haydee began to cry as she stepped back, dropping the box as the pills went all over the floor, and turned away, not wanting to look.

"Don't worry, little one," came the terrifying voice of Gankutsuou. "I always keep my promises, especially to those I possess. You will be restored to your rightful place at the throne of your old country and your friends will be allowed to live the lives they want to pursue. But the Count of Monte Cristo will be mine. And nothing will be able to change that. Not even you, who loves this_ lost_ being as a father."

She listened as he walked right passed her, heading down the hall to the room where he kept his weapons. Once he was gone, she picked up the pills from the floor and put them into the box again.

Suddenly, an idea came to her, making her light up with joy as she ran up the golden stairs to the Count's office. She pushed through the doors and pulled up the hologram computer from the desk, dialing Bertuccio's number.

After a few rings, he answered, "Excellency! Bertuccio here!"

"Bertuccio, it's Haydee. I need your help."

"Haydee? Is something wrong? Is the Count alright?"

"Yes and no. He isn't injuried or anything, but Gankutsuou is taking him over. We can't allow him to go through with his revenge. We must stop him."

"But how? Remember, the only way to stop Gankutsuou is to melt the heart of his host and kill him, which will vanquish the demon forever. But that means killing our beloved Count in order to do it."

"I know another way. We need Madame Mercedes."

There was silence.

"Mercedes?" Bertuccio was confused. "Why her? She already tried to get to the Count, just like you and Albert have done."

"But I was there. I overheard the conversation between the two and I never saw the Count act the way as he did with her. I could feel his conflicted emotions and the sadness in his voice, despite how firm he may have been. He pushed her away, because he didn't want her to know what has happened to him."

"You're forgetting what the Count did to Franz," Bertuccio reminded her. "She thought that Albert was in that armor suit and the Count was trying to kill him-"

"Under Gankutsuou control," Haydee countered. "Remember, she passed out before she saw the purple markings of Gankutsuou on his forehead. She doesn't know the full truth behind everything. I'm willing to bet my own life that Mercedes is the key to winning him back, maybe even restoring Edmond Dantes himself. We need her here. I can explain everything. She will listen to me."

"Only one problem. Mercedes is on her way to Fernand as we speak. To get to her will be a hard task."

"Just do it!" Haydee ordered him. "Make sure you get Albert too. Something tells me that he may be able to help."

"On my way to pick up Baptistin as we speak!" the sound of the Sparda ship starting could be heard in the background. "Make sure to be ready when we arrive. Are you sure this plan will work?"

"It's the only one I have, Bertuccio. All I can do is hope. See you soon."

She closed the line and the hologram computer, placing her head in between her hands. She really hoped that she knew what she was doing. It all felt like improvising, a plan that just came to mind but never given time to think about. But it was a desperate time, and desperate people do desperate things.

As she sat down in a chair, she recalled an event that she overheard a while back, between the Count and Madame Mercedes.

* * *

_Walking down the hallway of the golden house, Haydee headed towards the Count's chambers, where she knew he would be at. _

_It had been days since she revealed to the world, and the galaxy, of what General Morcef had done to her father so many years before. His real name and crime was exposed, destroying any chance he had at Presidency. And while she wanted to feel satisfied for bringing her enemy down, she only felt empty and alone. A terrible feeling that made life seem like a prison to her. And to make matters worse, Albert had challenged the Count to a duel, one that the Count agreed to. While Albert wasn't exactly a friend, he definitely wasn't an enemy either. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she was more worried about the Count's well being. A part of her felt guilty for it. It she hadn't went ahead with her vengeance, then the duel wouldn't take place. But another part of her knew that Albert had made the decision to fight the Count, based on how he used their friendship, not just by what she had done. So, one way or the other, this would have happened. _

_A__s she got closer, she saw Bertuccio, who was leading Madame Mercedes to the same place she was going. Making sure she was concealed in the dark, she followed them and hid behind a corner._

_"Mondego's wife is here to see you," Bertuccio said through the door and left._

_Haydee couldn't help but notice how he had said 'Mondego's wife' instead of Madame or Mercedes. She always knew that Bertuccio and Baptistin held a grudge against all of those who had helped destroy their master's life. But Madame Mercedes was a bit of a surprise to her. Despite that she may have married another man, one was responsible for the Count's false imprisonment, Haydee understood why she moved on. May not have agreed, but understood. Out of everyone who had betrayed the Count, Mercedes seemed like the one who could be forgiven._

_"Edmond!" Madame Mercedes cried out._

_Haydee's eyes widened as she heard the name. Her master's 'former' name. A name that he, himself, had forbidden to ever hear again._

_"I mean, Excellency," she corrected herself. "But you really are Edmond Dantes, aren't you?"_

_Peeking her head out, Haydee saw Mercedes against the door, with tears in her eyes. She took notice of the beautiful red dress that she wore, admiring the woman's taste._

_"Oh, how I've missed you," she went on. "I was lost without you. But you were in my heart. These past twenty-five years, I haven't forgotten you for an instant."_

_Even from where she stood, Haydee could tell that the Count was right next to the door from the other side, maybe with his back against it as well. She could always feel his presence when he was near._

_"I know that you can never forgive me for what I've done. But... but even... if... it's one more time. I wish that I could... speak to you as Edmond..."_

_She couldn't help but feel for the woman. The tears and the crying were definitely real. It made her want to cry too._

_Suddenly, the large doors began to open, just by the slightest._

_Mercedes backed away and turned around, allowing her cloak to fall from her shoulders._

_"Edmond..." came the Count's voice. "... is dead."_

_Mercedes gasped in horror._

_"This body retains only his shape and appearance. There is no longer anything of Edmond, himself, left within it."_

_"It's not true!" Mercedes fought back. "No! It isn't possible!"_

_Haydee closed her eyes and tried to keep back the tears. The sound of Mercedes's crying and sadness was heavy to her heart. It only made her imagine what she was really feeling inside her heart as the Count spoke the words._

_"If that were the truth, why have I had the feeling that ever since the day we met that you are Edmond?"_

_Finally, Haydee let the tears flow and saw the Count's hand appear from the door, which was quickly taken by Mercedes, who didn't budge away. This surprised her that the Count would reach out to her, or anyone for that matter, when it came to physical contact. It always scared him. Even she, herself, was forbidden to touch him._

_"You refuse to be disturbed... by the coldness of my hand... You leave me, no choice then." He paused. "I will show you absolute proof that Edmond Dantes, the man you once loved, is dead and gone forever."_

_He withdrew his hand from her and closed the door._

_Haydee watched as Mercedes quickly moved against the door, placing her hands on it, trying to reach the man who wouldn't allow her to come anymore near._

_"Until five a.m., tomorrow morning, in the forest of Boulogne."_

_Closing her eyes once more, Haydee shook her head, feeling sad for the poor woman, who was crying more than she was._

_Mercedes slowly began walking back to the elevator. She was oblivious that Haydee was following her from behind, being silent as possible. When they finally arrived at the entrance of the elevator, Haydee made herself visible and came forward._

_Sensing her presence, Mercedes turned to face her, surprised by the fact that she was there._

_"He loves you," Haydee said to her. "He may not show it, but he really does. He hasn't stopped thinking about you too."_

_More tears appeared in Mercedes's eyes as she wiped them away._

_"I honestly don't know who he is anymore," she replied, choking on her own grief. "He's become this... man... someone I fear to be around, but yet, I want to be around him. I can see Edmond inside of him, but..." She shook her head. "... I can see something else as well. Something dark and... evil."  
_

_"There is more to the story than you know, Mercedes," Haydee came a little closer to her. "Something terrible happened to him in that prison. He isn't always in control of his actions, he has to act on his need for vengeance, despite how he may feel. I wish I could tell you more, but my master won't let me. I've sworn to secrecy."_

_"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, confused. "How can the Count not be in control of his actions? He is himself, isn't he?"_

_"If you want to know part of the truth as to what happened to the Count, I highly suggest asking that murderous husband of yours."_

_Surprised by the anger in her tone of voice, but understanding her reason, she replied, "My husband? What does he have anything to do with this? He and the Count were once best friends."_

_"The next time you see him, ask him about the man you knew as Edmond Dantes. Tell him that he is alive and see how he reacts. You will find your answer then, or at least part of it."_

_Haydee turned to walk away._

_"I'm sorry... for all my husband has done to you and your family," apologized Mercedes. _

_Stopping in her path, she turned her head to the side._

_"What he did was unforgivable and cruel, and for that, I am truly sorry, with all of heart."_

_Haydee nodded and turned away, continuing her path back to her room. She could hear the elevator doors closing and returning back to the surface above._

* * *

Getting up from the chair, Haydee ran from the office and down the stairs, heading out of the golden house and onto the sandy beach. She saw Ali in the distance, who was watching over Mrs. Villefort and her son.

Ali saw her approaching and turned towards her, with a curious look on his face.

"Ali!" she yelled. "I need your help! And it's going to be a big one!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I've tried to check for some and hopefully I got all of them, or at least some of them. **

**The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for all of the support and hope to see you guys later.**


	5. Part 5: The Truth

_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo:**_

_**The Conclusion**_

* * *

**Part 5 is going to be a little shorter than the others. And for good reason. I want this one to be a moment for Mercedes. In fact, this is the one chapter I've been looking forward to writing ever since I started this fanfic.**

**As for information, we will see Mercedes finally confronting Fernand and learning more about what really happened to Edmond. For the most part, this chapter will borrow heavily from that scene in episode 22, but I really want to build but the emotion like that scene did, while throwing in some new dialogue to help give a new feel. But we will see something very different near the end. I won't spoil it, but I really hope it works out and that you all like it.**

**Thanks for keeping up to speed with this story and please enjoy the next chapter (or part)! **

* * *

**Part 5:**

**The Truth **

* * *

**Mercedes:**

* * *

Mercedes approached Fernand from behind, being led by two officers. She watched as Fernand laughed at the destruction of Paris from where he stood. She didn't blame the men who were running from him in fear.

"Spineless cowards!" Fernand yelled out as he initiated the firing sequence on secret bases and other buildings within his sight.

A shivering chill ran down Mercedes spine as she got closer to him. There were moments in her life when Fernand scared her, but even she was willing to forgive and move on from those moments. But this was something else. He was acting insane and power-hungry. And it was costing the lives of hundreds of people. Just the sound of his laughter made her want to run. But she was done running. She wanted the truth, and she was going to get it.

The two officers stopped to allow Mercedes to be in front of them. But something told her that they did it only to keep from coming any closer to their leader. She could see fear in their eyes as she walked a few feet passed them.

Finally taking notice of her, Fernand turned around, smiling.

"Oh, Mercedes! Good! I've been waiting for you!" his eyes had an insane look, almost bloodshot.

Both the two officers that brought Mercedes turned and ran, expressing fear as Fernand came just feet away from her. He couldn't see the sad and terrorified expression on her face, due to being concealed by the darkness that went from her head to her chest.

"Darling, all of Paris is finally kneeling before me!" he announced with excitement.

Mercedes repressed the tears that threatened to leave her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"I just can't imagine that all of this is what you really wanted... Fernand."

His expression quickly changed to shock.

"The dreams that you told me about were all full of hope. Dreams of a free and peaceful world. These were the dreams of the man I married, and thought I loved."

"But there is hope, Mercedes!" defended Fernand. "Don't you see? The pain is necessary for the good of the country."

"Fernand!" Mercedes spoke with shock. "How could you say such a thing?!"

"As of today, you are the first lady of the land, Mercedes. There's nothing you need to be afraid of now."

Looking down at the floor, she lifted her head, feeling the need to speak of the one thing she feared most. One name that once brought her joy, but now brought sadness and terror to her heart.

"Edmond is alive," she announced. "And he has been right under our noses this whole time."

Fernand's eyes widened and his smile disappeared as he heard the name leave Mercedes's lips. His heart sake with fear and felt himself nearly pass out.

"What... he's what?"

"The man who was once your best friend. The man who was once my fiancé and the love of my life, has come back to us now, as the Count of Monte Cristo!"

Memories can flowing back to Fernand as he remembered the Count. Just remembering the face of Edmond Dantes made him see the resemblance between him and the Count. He couldn't believe that he didn't see it before.

"He survived!" Mercedes went on. "But how? How could that be? How could he have survived the attack on the Château d'If by the Imperium?"

Fernand didn't even hear her words as he began to speak to himself, lowering his head.

"That letter was... That was what it was about. So Dantes has come back! He's come back to get his revenge! Me! Villefort! Danglars! That Haydee girl was part of his plan to strike back against me. Now it all makes sense. He has come back to take out his vengeance on us!"

Mercedes frowned at Fernand's words, confused by what he meant.

"Vengeance? And revenge? What are you talking about, Fernand?! I thought that you and Edmond were the best of friends!" She paused to catch her breath and control the tears that were now starting to appear in her eyes. "What do you mean revenge? Why in the world would Edmond Dantes want to get revenge against you?!"

Fernand's expression quickly went from shock to anger, just by what Mercedes had said to him. He could feel his face lighting up red, his teeth tightening together. Even just hearing the word _friends _made him want to curse the word. He let a few seconds of silence pass between him and her.

"He and I were best friends?!" he spoke with hatred. "I never once thought of that _bastard _as my best friend! How could you have not known that!" He turned to face her. "You've always been like this! Do you know how much that naïve personality of yours hurts people!"

Just hearing him shout in anger and seeing his red face made her lose control of her tears, which caused her to turn away in disgust.

Chuckling to himself, Fernand looked to his side and said, "I admit it! The man who sent that letter to Mr. Villefort that got Edmond arrested was... Me! Alright! Danglars came up with the idea to have Edmond framed for secretly being part of delivering a list of conspirators, who wished to have the Prince killed, and I went along with it. While he wrote the letter, I delivered it, anonymously. Fortunately, Villefort carried out our plan all because of his name being on the list that Edmond, unknowingly, had. He knew that his father would make him answer for trying to stage an assassination attempt on the Prince and decided to have Edmond thrown in prison for the rest of his life. I couldn't allow him to have you. He would have become captain of his own ship and went on to have a happy life with you. While I would have spent the rest of my life as a just another meaningless labor worker at the Marseille docks! I had to... I had to do it! There was no choice! Don't you understand? It was you! You caused me to destroy my best friend's life because of my love for you! You caused Edmond's love for you to cast him into the depths of misery!"

Tears began to roll down Mercedes's cheeks and she began to weep. The words that came out Fernand's mouth had nearly made her heart snap in half. It was like rocks being thrown against her soul.

It took Fernand a second to realize what he had just said and immediately regretted it. He looked back and forth between her and the space back of him, not knowing what to do or say.

"Oh..." he spoke with sadness and regret. "Oh... I... I can't believe I said such horrible things to you." He fell to his knees and moved towards Mercedes, placing his face between her knees. "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." He cried. "Mercedes, I love you. More than anything. I can't bare to lose you. Even to Edmond. I want to be with you. No matter the cost."

Mercedes wiped away the tears and looked down at Fernand, who was sobbing increasingly. Finally getting herself together, she backed away from him, feeling his hands trying to reach out towards her.

"No," she said directly at him. "I will no longer be yours, Fernand. I never have been yours. You say that you love me and that everything you did was because you love me. But it was nothing more than just lust and jealousy. You couldn't stand that Edmond loved me so much that you couldn't respect my wishes to be with him. Edmond was ten times the man you ever were. He respected my wishes and loved me so much that he was willing to let me go, even if it meant being separated from me forever. He was there for me when I was hurting. He was there for me when I needed someone. He may have been naïve, like I am, but that was what made him a great man. He knew nothing of mistrusting others or hatred or revenge. The way how he made others smile and be happy, including me, was more precious than money, status, power, or recognition. He didn't crave any of that. He earned his way to captain and earned my love." She closed her eyes and drew a breath. "Albert should have been Edmond's child, not yours."

Tears came violently to Fernand as he heard every word.

"And you're right, you and Edmond were never best friends. You were his worst enemy. You brought nothing but pain and suffering to his life after you took him away and forced him to spend half of his life in prison. You say that my naïve personality hurts people? You caused the biggest pain of all, Fernand. You took a little girl's father away and sold her into slavery. You forced me to live a lie as an aristocrat and tried to make me believe that Edmond was a traitor. You even went as far as to pretend to be there for me, during my darkest time after Edmond was stolen from me. But the biggest betrayal of all... is that you sent your one and only best friend to hell. All of your misfortune is well deserved, Fernand. You are the one who hides from the truth and makes up lies to make yourself feel better. You think of no one but yourself."

Fernand looked towards the ground, taking in the words that his wife spoke, and more memories can flowing back. He remembered a time at the beach with both Edmond and Mercedes when they were teenagers. He remembered sitting at a coffee shop with both of them, laughing and having a good time. But then came the memories when he began to envy the love between them. Feelings of hate and jealousy came rushing back. He remembered working hard at the Marseille docks and never once being noticed for it, except for Edmond. He remembered looking at Edmond and Mercedes when they would stare into each other's eyes during the sunsets. Even then he knew it was love. And it made him angry that he couldn't live up to it. He remembered feeling happy when Edmond was arrested and taken away, while he comforted Mercedes and soon won her over within the following years after that incident. He could remember the wedding when they were last in Marseille. But he knew that Mercedes only saw the face of Edmond that day, not his, at the alter. She married him because Edmond was gone. Her heart would always belong to Edmond, despite that he had married her and had a child with her.

Suddenly, that same anger can rushing back.

"I've had it up to here for always being the pitied underdog compared to him! I'm sick and tired of living in that bastard's shadow!" He yelled as he got up from the ground and pointed straight into her face. "You! You are not leaving! You are staying here! Right where you belong! By my side!"

Even through his angry yelling and commanding, Mercedes did not flinch. She didn't even fear him anymore. She just stared directly into his eyes.

"In that case, I'll never forget our time together," she bowing her head. "I thank you, despite that you may have caused me pain, you have given me a son to live for and a reason to try and reclaim my one true love." She turned her back on him and began to walk away.

Fernand's eyes widened in fear and his arms fell to his side.

"Goodbye, Fernand."

He watched as she walked further away, making his heart sink with despair.

"Mercedes," he said softly, hoping it would make her stop.

But it didn't. She kept on walking, never once looking back.

"Mercedes! MERCEDES!"

Reaching into his military suit, he took out a gun and fired directly in her path.

Mercedes felt the bullet hit the right side of her chest, close to where her heart is. Her body fell forward and hit the floor. Coldness started to take over and she felt herself fading away.

* * *

**Oh, yeah! That just happened! Or at least I'm hoping it was as badass as I wanted it to be. Please let me know in the review section.**

**Anyway, I wanted to change a part in this moment from how the anime did it. It's the scene when Mercedes's reacts and replies to Fernand outburst, after he revealed his part in destroying Edmond and saying all of those nasty things to her. Now, I'm just going to say it, I really hate how Mercedes replied in the anime version. I didn't like how she just forgave him that easily. Now, don't get me wrong, I like that she is willing to forgive. But I think we can all agree that it would take some time for her to forgive him, especially after what he had said. This is a man who took her true love away and threw him in prison, all because he of his jealous and lustful desire for her. And she said it herself, he didn't respect her wishes. If he really loved her, then he would have let her be with Edmond. I wanted to show a more human side to Mercedes. Someone who is gentle, shy, and forgiving, but is also someone who has her limits and is stronger than she looks. I wanted to have her just speak the truth about everything that is happening with Fernand. That his love for her was nothing but lust and that his intentions are all based on selfishness. That his lectures on how he views the truth is nothing more than his way of hiding from what he really did. I remember enjoying this episode for just how much emotion was coming out of it. Just seeing Fernand express his true nature felt like a treat. But then came that moment when Mercedes had to go and say that she wanted to run away with him, and live her life with him far away from the lifestyle that she has come to hate. It just didn't feel like something she would say, and it really bugged me a lot. I just hope I did a decent job of getting the version I had in mind.**

**This chapter has got to be my most emotional yet (or at least in my opinion it is). I had a great time writing this. It fits almost everything I've wanted to see happen in the anime.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and continue on to see how it all really ends. :)**


	6. Part 6: When Extremes Meet

_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo:**_

_**The Conclusion**_

* * *

**And welcome back to Part 6! Thank you to those who have stuck along for the ride and continue to do so for future chapters. And as for those who have just found this story long after it was published, "welcome and please enjoy".**

**This chapter will definitely start moving away from how the original ending was for the Anime series. I'm going a different direction that I believe this is how I would end it. Or at least in terms of a satisfying conclusion for myself. We will see more of Albert, Haydee, and even Baptistin and Bertuccio in this chapter as well, because I really feel that they should have a more bigger part. You will see a lot of changes and I hope you can go along with what I'm doing.**

**As always, none of this is mine. It's all for fun.**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**Part 6:**

**When Extremes Meet**

* * *

**Albert:**

* * *

Albert landed the spacecraft in the cargo bay of the spaceship, without any problems. In fact, it almost looked like the place was abandoned. He ran down the hallway to the command center, where he knew his father was going to be at.

As he got closer, he could hear yelling. Recognizing the voice to be his father's, he ran faster, not caring for the pain his lungs were giving him. But then he heard the loud sound of a gunshot as he approached the door. His eyes went wide and used his shoulder to push open the steel doors. He immediately saw a body just a couple of feet from him and ran towards it. As he stopped, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw his mother's body, which was now laying in a pool of blood.

"NO, MOTHER!" Albert screamed as he fell to his knees, checking for a pulse by her throat. "Mother, are you alright?! Mother! Mother!"

His heart was racing and his eyes filled with tears, almost making it impossible for him to see. He didn't know what to do. His own body seemed to disobey him at the moment.

Even through his tears, Albert came to notice the man appearing before his mother's body, holding a gun. But he didn't have to see his face to know who it is. Deep down in his heart, he already knew. And it pained him that he did.

"Father... why? Why would you do this?!" he looked at him.

Fernand didn't seem to hear him at first, his attention focused straight on Mercedes, tears in his eyes.

"She... she was going to leave me..." Fernand spoke silently. "She was going to leave me... for you... for _him_..." He couldn't hide the pain and sadness any longer. "After everything that I have done. After everything I went through, just to have her and to create this life I've always dreamed of... she turned her back on me."

Albert wiped away the tears and replied, "Because of what you have done! I know everything, father. I know what you did to Edmond Dantes and why all of this is happening to us. She was turning her back on you because you're hurting her!"

"How am I hurting her? I've given her everything. Money. Status. Power. And even my love."

"That's because she never had the one thing she always wanted. She wanted Edmond Dantes. And your love was nothing more than lust. Your love for her was just another way to have her as a trophy, like your medals. Why can't you see that you're only deluding yourself of what is really happening? You're hurting her by your desires and how far you are willing to go to get 'em. Stop making yourself think that everything you are doing is for the best of others! You're only doing them for yourself! Do you honestly think that refusing to back down somehow makes you better?!."

Fernand shook his head, denying everything he had just heard.

"Everything I did, I did was because I loved her. And I also loved you, more than anything. I really did."

Before Albert could react, Fernand fired his gun at him.

The bullet entered his rib cage and went out the other end, causing him to fall on top of his mother's body.

"Father, no..." he whispered as his eyes closed.

* * *

**Fernand:**

* * *

Fernand's hands started shaking as he watched his own son's body fall to the ground, on top of his wife. Everything started going haywire for him. His heart sank deep and his own body felt like it was going into autopilot mode on him. He felt the cold steel of the barrel of his gun against his teeth and lips. He could feel it moving around as he continued to shake, his finger disobeyed his command as it rested on the trigger, trying to pull it back.

Finally, he released the gun and it fell to the floor. He could feel his legs giving out, so he sat down on one of the steps behind him, getting his breathe and mind under control.

"Not yet," he said. "I still have _him _to deal with."

Then he heard a voice coming from where his son laid.

"Albert!"

Turning his head, he saw a small radio laying right beside Albert's chest, having fallen out of his pocket.

"Albert!" yelled the same voice again. "Albert!"

Standing up, shocked, his attention turned towards the hologram computers, which were sounding an alert of an incoming ship. A screen appeared before Fernand, showing the Sparda spacecraft approaching from the front.

"This isn't over yet!" he yelled. "Computer, fire all cannons and lasers on that spacecraft, and prepare my robot armor for me!"

He then gasped as he realized the ship was going to ram into the bottom of the ship, to take out its ability to fly. Turning away, he began to run to the cargo bay, passing the wounded bodies of his wife and son, not even glancing towards them.

* * *

**Baptistin &amp; Bertuccio:**

* * *

Flying in the Sparda, both Baptistin and Bertuccio looked on towards the huge spaceship that was before them. Baptistin tried radioing Albert to make sure he was okay. They planned on landing on the spaceship and find Mercedes, who they desperately needed for Haydee's plan.

"He's not answering!" Baptistin told Bertuccio. "Something's happened!"

"Well, then I guess we gotta go rescue him," Bertuccio took full control of the ship. "Straight ahead! We're going to ram this thing!"

"They've locked their cannons and lasers on us!" Baptistin warned.

"Then they can eat this!" both of them smiled.

They watched as the huge spaceship fired its lasers at them, continuing to smile as their force-shields managed to bounce them off. Something that they and the Count bought from Jacopo a while back... and highly illegal. But it definitely served them well against heavy lasers and artillery.

They rammed just underneath the spaceship, tearing it apart and disabling its ability to fly. It definitely weakened their shields and caused damage to the outside, but at least they succeeded in making the ship go down. They turned around and watched as the ship crashed into the river, running over a few bridges along the way.

Once it came to a stop, they landed on the water, moving near the command center so they could get on board, and raced inside, finding both Albert and Mercedes on the floor, bleeding.

"Hey, Albert!" Baptistin knelt down and checked his pulse. "You crazy kid! He's alive!"

"What about Madam Mercedes?"

Checking her pulse next, Baptistin nodded and replied, "She's alive too. But just barely. I think the bullet was close to her heart. Albert was shot in the rip cage, but the bullet went through, so he's in the clear."

Bertuccio nodded, but then realized something.

"Wait! Where's Mondego?"

A sound came behind them, coming from the other side of the ship. They watched as a Fernand's personal giant robot appeared from the cargo bay and took off into the air, heading towards the Champs-Élysées.

"This isn't good!" said Buptistin as he picked up Albert. "He's heading for the manor!"

"Then he must know that the Count is behind everything, including his real identity," replied Bertuccio as he picked up Mercedes and started heading back their ship. "We need to get these two on the Sparda and make way over to the Count."

Just as they finally made it to the Sparda, Baptistin's radio came on.

"Baptistin!" came Haydee's voice.

Once placing Albert in one of the pod's, Baptistin grabbed his radio and replied, "Haydee! It's me! We're on our way to you!"

"No need, we're actually on the way to you," Haydee countered.

"We?" Baptistin raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Ali," Haydee answered. "We couldn't wait for you to get back here. So we decided to come to you. I needed Ali to fly me over to your exact location."

Baptistin got Albert hooked up in the pod, allowing the medical machines to do their work on him. Bertuccio was doing the same to Mercedes as well, and once he was done he made his way to the front of the ship.

"I'll go see what the damage is and try to fix it," Bertuccio yelled to Baptistin, who nodded towards him.

"We just managed to make Fernand crash land into the river, so we should be almost impossible to miss," Baptistin spoke into the radio again. "But Mercedes and Albert have been shot. We're going to need Ali's healing abilities on this one. Good thing you brought him along."

"We see you."

Looking up, they saw the small spacecraft that lowered down from the sky and settled onto the water with them, both ships locking together as one.

The side doors opened and Haydee appeared, along with Ali.

"Ali, get to work on Albert and Mercedes!" she ordered him.

Nodding, Ali walked towards Albert first, using his liquid-like arm to begin healing his wounds.

Walking with Baptistin to Mercedes, Haydee asked, "Will she be able to be conscious for what I will have to say to her?"

"Maybe," he replied. "But the bullet entered just near her heart. Ali may have been able to heal the Count from when Villefort shot him, but that was because only his heart was at risk and the wound could easily be healed with the help of Gankutsuou. Mercedes is a different problem." He paused as they reached the pod of which Mercedes laid in. "Ali will be able to get the bullet out and heal her wound, but she will still suffer pain in that area. Even Albert will have to endure some pain from his wound too."

"If it means saving the Count, then do it. We saw Fernand flying in his robotic-armor suit towards the Champs-Élysées while on the way here, and he is looking to engage the Count in a fight to the death. I just hope we aren't too late to get this plan into action."

"And that is _if_ it actually works," Baptistin added. "We don't know if the Count even still loves Mercedes. Let alone if she still loves him too."

"They both have an eternal love for each other! Trust me! I know what I heard that day! Our master still has a soul worth saving, and Mercedes is the key to saving him. I'm more worried if she is able to forgive him for the events that have transpired these past few weeks. I'm hoping that her knowing the rest of the truth will help her understand everything that has happened."

Baptistin nodded.

"Is the Sparda in good enough condition to get to the Champs-Élysées?" she asked.

"Bertuccio is looking into the problem right now. He's going to try and get this baby in good enough shape to get us to the Count. But it will take some time."

"Just hurry up, we need to get over to the Count right away. The spare time will serve me well while I tell Mercedes everything."

* * *

**Fernand:**

* * *

Fernand readied himself as his robotic machine flew through the air, over the smoke that rose even higher into the sky from the once beautiful city of Paris. He could see the Champs-Élysées as he got closer, which was now nothing more than a crater that led to the underground manor of the Count.

"As long as..." Fernand cried out, trying to get his breathing under control. "... As long as that bastard is still alive, I can't die either!"

The giant robot arrived at the crater and began to lower itself into the huge hole, disappearing in the large amount of smoke that came from it.

Taking full control of the arms, Fernand prepared the iron, steel sword, rising it up to the chest of the machine and holding it steady in a perfect position.

He watched as the view became clear as the robot came out of the smoke and into the huge giant underground world, which was like a huge solar system, with a mix of the ocean, beach, islands, and a manor at the center.

Moving towards the manor, Fernand saw a figure in the distance, standing on top of the steps of a large golden platform.

The Count of Monte Cristo, himself, stood firmly, not even moving an inch as he stared at the machine that was approaching him. The wind blew against him, making his dark hair and suit move with the wind, while he stood still, not even noticing its presence.

"Monte of Cristo!" Fernand spoke with hatred and anger. "I mean, Edmond Dantes! I'm going to take it all away from you! Everything you hold dear in life! Just as you did to me!"

The robot landed on the ground and Fernand wasted no time as he drove the huge sword forward, piercing the body of the Count. Blood fell to the floor and Fernand began to laugh. But just as the Count yelled in pain, he suddenly disappeared, along with the blood that came with it.

"What?!" Fernand was confused. "Where did he go?!"

He took notice of the ground and saw a tiny object, recognizing it immediately as his eyes widened with shock.

_A hologram._

Then, from behind him, something came rushing out of the water from over the side of the large platform.

Turning towards it, another giant robot came flying from the air, heading right towards him. Bringing his sword up, Fernand felt both his and the other robot's blades clashing together. He could hear the cold steel screeching as they pressed against each other.

"_Fernand Mondego!_" came the voice of the Count of Monte Cristo. "Your judgment day has come! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

* * *

**The Count of Monte Cristo:**

* * *

The Count smiled as he heard the struggle of Fernand's voice, who trying to withstand the force coming from his opponent's robot as their swords continued to clash together.

"Please allow me to express my gratitude for attacking in person, my good General," said the Count.

"You vile specter!" Fernand yelled with anger. "Those words will be the last ones you'll ever speak!"

Being forced to back away by the Count, Fernand moved forward with his attack, only to be blocked and forced to move further away again. But he didn't get the chance to catch a breathe as the Count raised his sword and swung at him, hitting the shoulder side of his robot.

The sound of Fernand moaning in pain came as music to the Count's ears as he blocked Fernand's next attack, setting them apart by a few feet, both pointing their swords towards each other.

"I will curse you with the despair of one who has had everything in life stolen from him!" the Count declared.

Fernand growled.

Closing his eyes, the Count opened them again and the purple symbol of Gankutsuou appeared on his forehead.

"Prepare to feel the burning fire of my vengeance!"

Both men moved their robots forward and their swords met with extreme force, clashing together. And for a moment, just within a few feet of each other, their eyes met through the glass windows, both filled with powerful hatred for the other.

* * *

**Albert:**

* * *

Albert opened his eyes to find Baptistin and Haydee standing over him. Rising out of the medical pod a little too fast, he felt pain at his side and stopped, moaning.

"Don't hurt youself," warned Baptistin.

Looking to his side, he saw bandages around his waist, and began to slowly remember what had happened.

"Where's mother?!" Albert demanded. "Is she alright?!"

"We managed to pull her back from the brink," he pointed over to the pod just across from them.

Albert looked over and saw his mother, who was being healed by Ali at the moment.

"Thank you," he said to them, putting his feet on the ground. "We owe you our lives."

Suddenly, remembering his father, his eyes widened and he looked straight into their eyes with worry.

"Baptistin, Haydee, can the ship still fly?" he asked.

"Yeah, just barely," Baptistin replied. "Bertuccio is making the final repairs so we can lift off the water."

"We gotta hurry up and get to the Champs-Élysées!" Albert warned. "My father is going to try and murder the Count!"

"Kid, slow down, we know. But we need to do something first."

"What else is there to do?! The Count is in danger!"

Haydee moved forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"We know that, Albert! But we have a plan to save both your father and the Count. As much as I hate your father for what he has done to my family, I cannot allow the Count to kill him and fulfill his revenge. I'm guessing he told you about his encounter with the spirit, Gankutsuou, during his time in prison, and his deal with him?"

Albert nodded.

"Then you know, as we do, that Gankutsuou wants Edmond's body and soul. The last time Gankutsuou rose to power, he nearly took over everything. If he succeeds in taking over the Count, then there is no telling what he will do next. He won't be able to be imprisoned again and he will be unstoppable with his growing knowledge. But if we stop him from fully taking over Edmond Dantes... the Count... then we could rid him of being able to possess another being ever again. We may even banish him from this world completely. But it can all only work if your mother is willing to go through with the plan we have in mind."

"My mother?" Albert was confused. "Why her? How does she fit into all of this?"

"She is Edmond's true love!" Haydee explained. "Gankutsuou can only be defeated if the host he is possessing has any emotion connection to someone. A connection so powerful that Gankutsuou would feel it as well. While his other body organs have stopped working, his heart keeps going until the deal is complete. Edmond's love for Mercedes is what keeps him from losing all of his humanity. But if he goes through with his revenge, he will lose that. The plan will only work if your mom actually _still _loves him and wants to save him. It's not a one-way street. Both sides have to be willing." She paused and drew a breathe. "Are you in with our plan?"

Albert thought about it and then looked up toward her with motivation in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm in! Lets do it!"

* * *

**This story will definitely turn out a lot bigger than I originally believed it would. I was thinking five or six of these chapters (or parts) when I first started, but to get to the ending I have in mind, it may take a lot more chapters to write. But, hey, that means more to come and I think that is something we want to see.**

**I want to address why I'm involving the characters of Mercedes, Haydee, Albert, Bertuccio, and Baptistin more in this version than in the Anime. One of the problems I had with the anime was that Albert wasn't a good main character. In fact, he was annoying. I never really related to the guy or even felt for him. I get what the creators of this anime were trying to do. The idea was to have the perspective on someone else and keep the viewers in the dark, while also revealing some information at the same time. And I have to say, it works. At least in terms of keeping everything a mystery and providing that 'unpredictable' atmosphere. But the character of Albert is just so bland and uninteresting. The novel got him down better. Heck, even the 2002 version of the character was way better! At least that dude could fight and defend himself! I don't mind that he is naïve and childish at times, but they could have given him a more brave and courageous personality to the character. The problem with Albert is that he thinks of himself way too much and is such a freaking whiner. Even when the truth comes out, he reacts in a way that makes me want to hit the kid (applause to Mercedes and Franz for doing that for me). But, anyway, back to the point. What made me barely survive the character was the fact that there were tons of other characters to look forward to. We have the Count, Maximilien, Eugenie, Valentine, and so many others, who are ten times more interesting than Albert is. But it was near the end of the series that truly showed just how flawed the character of Albert was. Almost every single supporting character has been written off by that point. Valentine and Maxilimien were free to live in Marseille. Eugenie has left for New York to begin her career (which, btw, does anyone else feel like her story-arc ended in a dissatisfying way?). Franz has been axed off. Not mention all of the other villains are either dead or insane. And to make matters worse, Haydee, Bertuccio, Baptistin, and even Mercedes are pushed to the sidelines. Leaving us with just Albert to save the day. We ended up with tons of clichés and just wasted potential on these other characters, who could have served a better purpose. That's why I'm giving more chapter time to these characters than just to Albert. And besides, I felt like Haydee should have a few badass moments herself.**

**As for the full conclusion I have in mind. I think I have an idea on how to end it all. It may be a little like the original, but I promise there will be lots of changes to fulfill a more satisfying conclusion. I just hope it all works out.**

**Apologizes for any grammar problems as well.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all next time! **

**Please leave a review on what you thought. Doesn't have to be big. It can be small. Even one word works for me. ;)**


	7. Part 7: Edmond Dantes

_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo:**_

_**The Conclusion**_

* * *

**Just to get this out of the way, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait since the last chapter. I've been busy with work, along with some family stuff going on, and also maybe a little too much relaxation for summer.**

**But anyway, I do plan on concluding the Count and Fernand fight in this chapter, along with Gankutsuou as well. This is where I will completely be moving away from the original ending (yes, I know I said that before, but I mean it this time) and go in a whole new direction that I have in store. I will be minimizing Albert's character and including more of Haydee and Mercedes, just like last time. I will try to go more deeper into the fight between Fernand and the Count, and I am hoping I do it justice.**

**Also, some of you might have noticed I have replaced the main photo of the this story with a new one. And yes, for those who have seen it before, it is from the pics of Lyanna Stark of a website called "awoiaf westros org" (I had to put spaces in between the words because it kept on being erased every time I tried to save it). It's owned by ****Amok** **and was made by ****Roman Papsuev (or at least I believe he is the original artist). I'm just borrowing it to help make the story look good. In fact, this pic plays a play for a certain scene that happens in this chapter (you'll know it when you see it). Anyway, I'm not making any money on using this pic. I'm just using it because it is a beautiful picture and I thought it fits the story I'm making. And yes, I'm know that the picture is to represent Lyanna Stark and Ned Stark from Game of Thrones, but here it is to represent Mercedes and Edmond Dantes. I thought it was better than the original picture I had and I decided to go with it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, all credit goes towards Gonzo, Funimation and also Alexandre Dumas. Everything I have done is just for fun and my love for writing.**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy 'Part 7' of the Conclusion! **

* * *

**Part 7:**

**Edmond Dantes**

* * *

**Mercedes:**

* * *

Awakening from her sleep, Mercedes' eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the lights above her. She saw a couple of figures in front of her, but couldn't make them out.

As she fully got her sight right, she recognized her son, Albert, and also both Haydee and Baptistin, the only one she didn't know was an green alien of some sorts right behind them.

Once she saw Albert's bandaged wound, she nearly jumped out of the pod she was in, full of concern.

"Albert! Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Mother, it's okay! It's only a minor flesh wound."

He decided to skip the part that it was his own father who shot him. He didn't want to throw it all at her at the moment.

Coming right to her side, he touched her hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Mother, I need you to listen to something that Haydee needs to say to you. Something very important."

Confused, Mercedes replied, "Why? And what happened back on Fernand's ship? How did we get here?"

Albert gently tightened his grip on her hand and answered, "Mother... father shot you in a fit of rage. If it weren't for Ali, Haydee, Baptistin and Bertuccio, you would have died."

Narrowing her eyes in disbelief, she instantly started to remember what happened and slowly came to the realization of how Albert had gotten that wound. Her face turned to anger.

"That bastard!" she nearly yelled, wiping away a tear. "How could a father shot his own son?!"

"That doesn't matter right now. I need you to listen to Haydee. It's the only way for you to save the Count from a horrible fate."

Just hearing the name of the Count of Monte Cristo made her eyes widened with worry.

"The Count? What do you mean? Is he alright?"

Haydee took it as her queue to jump in.

"Mercedes," she walked towards the pod. "I need you to listen to a story I have to tell you. And I'm breaking a promise to the man I call father by doing this. But it's something you need to know."

Even though she was still confused, Mercedes nodded and listened.

"As I once told you, there is more to the story of what happened to Edmond. You may know that he was sentenced to the Château d'If and that he escaped during its destruction. But what you don't know is how he escaped and managed to become a rich Count. I'm offering you the real truth of how Edmond Dantes became the Count of Monte Cristo. And I'm betting that you knowing the truth will save him from something terrible. I can't lose him as I did my father. Please, I'm begging you, will you listen to the what I have to say?"

Mercedes stared at the young girl for a moment, taking in everything she has said, and sighed to herself.

"Yes, I'll listen. Please, tell me everything I need to know."

Haydee nodded and began her story.

"It all started when Edmond Dantes met a mysterious entity known as Ganutsuou in the dungeons of the Château d'If..."

* * *

**Fernand:**

* * *

"Damn you, Dantes!" Fernand yelled in anger as his sword was broken in half and thrown to the side of the sand by the Count. With only the metal hands of the machine now, he grabbed ahold of the Count's right hand and began to crush it.

The holograms in the Count's robot signaled him of the damage, forcing him to bring his sword from the side and stab Fernand's robot in the rib cage. His laughter got louder, with the purple symbol on his forehead getting bigger.

Fernand could feel each hit as he began to back away. He moaned and struggled to find a way to block each coming hit. With no sword, he made a desperate move by running into the Count's robot, hoping to get him off balance.

But the attack was anticipated and the Count was ready, who barely moved a foot the impact came. Just as he realized his mistake, the Count already began stabbing his robot in the back, damaging the spine of the metal-skeleton and disabling him from being able to move at a quick rate.

Fernand felt the impact of the Count's robotic knee hitting the stomach of his machine. His robot flew through the air and crashed against the ground of the sand. The impact nearly knocked him unconscious as his sight became blurry. As he slowly got his breathing and senses together, he came to realize that his robot was now too damaged to fight anymore. It couldn't even get up from the ground of which it laid.

Looking through his hologram screens, he saw the Count's robot standing over him. For a second, fear slowly began to enter his heart and mind.

* * *

**The Count of Monte Cristo:**

* * *

The Count smiled as his holograms did an analysis of his opponent's robot and reported that it was disabled. Walking forward he swung his sword and cut off both the right and left robotic legs. He moved to the sides of each arm and did the same to both, leaving only the head, upper and lower body intact. Backing away, he drove his sword into the sand and got ready to exit his robot as he grabbed the sword that was right next to his seat.

From within his mind, the Count spoke to Gankutsuou.

'_Please, let me fight this battle on my own. I need him to fight me at his strongest. I want him to fear me when I beat him to his lowest low. If he sees your symbol on my face, he'll be afraid of you, not me. I must do this on my own.'_

_'Very well,' _Gankutsuou responded and withdrew the symbol, returning his face to normal. _'But remember our deal. Once Fernand is dealt with, your body, soul and life is mine.'_

_'I remember.'_

The metal chest of the robot opened up, with the Count jumping to the ground. He waited just a couple of feet from the damaged robot in front of him, pacing around in the sand.

"Rest your mind at ease, Fernand! I will not grant you a mercy kill from suffering! Not until you have fully felt what I have went through for the last twenty-five years! Come out and face me!"

A silent few seconds passed until the a hissing noise from the chest of the robot answered him. From the steel opening came Fernand, with a sword in his hand. He jumped from the side of the robot and landed on the ground, making his way to the Count with his sword in one hand. As he came close enough he stopped and readied his sword, focusing his eyes at the Count.

"I'm going to get rid of you, nightmare!" Fernand yelled. "For too long have you haunted me! Now I will put an end to it!"

Both men stared at each other, letting the silent wind come and go between them.

With all of their strength, they both rushed forward and their swords met at the middle, clashing together as the battle resumed.

* * *

**Mercedes:**

* * *

Once Haydee had finished telling her story, Mercedes started to weep, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Oh, Edmond!" she cried out. "I'm so sorry!"

Haydee placed her hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Mercedes," she said. "I know this all very hard to hear. But I need you to be strong for what happens next. There is still time to stop Gankutsuou, but only you can do it. It is said that Gankutsuou can be rejected from a host as long as the host still feels a certain type of emotion, other than anger. Love is the one powerful emotion that he fears most. Edmond still loves you, whether he realizes it or not. That's why Gankutsuou doesn't want him near you. Because he knows that you can undo everything he has been doing for the past ten years. Gankutsuou has been in control of him all this the time since the Château d'If. Every decision he has made has been through the influence of that thing that possesses him." She paused. "Please, Mercedes! I need you to give him one last chance!"

Looking up to Haydee, Mercedes wiped away the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Yes!" she said. "I'll do it. Take me to him. I can't lose him again."

Haydee smiled. admiring the woman's brave words.

"Thank you, Mercedes!"

Suddenly, the Sparda came to life as the engines could be heard starting up.

Bertuccio's voice came over the intercom.

"Alright! The ship is back up and running! I'm setting a course for the Count's manor! Baptistin, you got things covered down there, right?"

"You bet!" Baptistin replied. "Go ahead and do your thing!"

Within a second, the ship quickly shot across the water and flew off into the air, leaving behind a huge splash behind them.

As they neared the huge hole around where the Champs-Élysées used to be, Haydee and Albert helped Mercedes out of the pod.

"You sure she'll be alright to walk?" asked Albert.

"It depends, really," Haydee answered. "Ali was able to heal you faster because the bullet wasn't near any important organs, which was pretty lucky for you. But Mercedes condition is different. The bullet was near her heart and Ali can only heal that area in a way that doesn't more damage to heart. Even the human body needs time to heal at a comfortable rate."

"I'll manage," Mercedes said to both of them. "And besides, this is in no way near as bad as to child birth."

"Um, mother, can we please stay away from that subject?" His face was turning red.

Both Mercedes and Haydee couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

The Sparda slowly lowered into the large hole and came out of the smoke as it flew towards the sandy ground, not far from where the Count and Fernand were battling each other.

* * *

**The Count of Monte Cristo:**

* * *

The battle got more intense as the two men used every skill and strength they had against each other. Fernand made a move for the side of the Count, only to be stopped by the other sword, just inches before the steel met the flesh of his enemy. Infuriated, he drove the sword forward, but once again he missed as the Count quickly dodged it. Wrapping his arm around Fernand's hand, disabling him from using his sword that it carried, he then brought his elbow into the face of Fernand.

Crying out in pain, Fernand stumbled backwards as the Count let go of him and fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw the Count's sword come down directly at him. With just seconds to spare, he blocked the attack and used his feet and legs to push himself away from him.

The Count swung his sword down at him again and again, each time being blocked. His anger grew and memories can flowing back into his head. Every suffering moment from the Château d'If fueled him to the point that his own heart was racing. He enjoyed how Fernand was crawling on his back, struggling to avoid being hit. Out of everyone that had destroyed him, Fernand was always the one he wanted to see suffer the most.

"There was a time when I would have died for you!" the Count declared as he swung his sword again. "A time when I called you brother! A time when I believed our friendship was unbreakable!"

Fernand dodged another attack from him and rolled to his side. Seeing a chance, he quickly got up from the ground and tried to swing his sword at his enemy's head, only to meet the Count's foot as he was kicked in the stomach and sent crashing into the ground. His sword fell a couple of feet away from him. While trying to recover from the attack, Fernand felt his arm break into two as the Count stumped on it. Moaning in pain, he then felt his other arm being pinned down by the Count's foot and also his knee against his chest. He was trapped against the sand and had no way to escape.

The Count pointed the tip of his sword just inches from Fernand's throat and paused. He wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as he could. It was a moment he had dreamed about for the last ten years since his escape from the Château d'If. After all the patience, planning and struggle to control himself, it was all worth it for this one little moment.

"Do you feel that?" he asked him, staring deep into his eyes. "That feeling of helplessness? Knowing that everyone you care about is no longer there? That everything you have known is crumbling before your very eyes? That terrible feeling of being unable to defend yourself?"

Fernand felt fear rush through him as he prepared for what was to come next.

"It's a feeling I had to live with for the first fifteen years in the Château d'If. And I still do to this very day. I could have killed you anytime I wanted to, especially Villefort and Danglars. And trust me when I say it, I really did. But death would have only saved you all from misery. It would have made you martyrs. Your lies and sins have kept you safe and allowed you to create your own worlds that you dreamed of creating. I wanted you all to see your worlds crumble and turned to dust. I wanted to reveal your true evil natures to everyone you have fooled. To make you witness your wives and children leave you behind. But the best part is that I never once had to frame you for anything, like you did to me. All I had to do was shine light onto the horrible things you have done. It took a decade's time of work, a limitless fortune and a miracle to accomplish all of that. Luckily, I had all three by my side when I had nothing else. No longer will your persuasive mouths twist the truth. By this time tomorrow, the conspiracy behind the Prince's assassination will be exposed to the public. I've already built up enough evidence to show doubt in the Imperium's involvement and made sure that all data is sent to the most trusted journalists and authorities. Villefort will be remembered as a traitor, Danglars as a thief, and you... as a murderer and a fraud."

The realization slowly started to enter Fernand's head as he listened.

"But even that wasn't enough. Not for you. I didn't just want to tear down your world or beat you in a fight. I want you to remember this exact moment. This moment when you have become nothing. A man who lost everything he could ever have to man who started as nothing. Brought down by an enemy you didn't see coming. I want you to remember whose foot broke your arm! I want you to remember whose knee is against your chest! I want you to remember whose sword is at your throat!" He paused. "And most importantly... I want you to remember the name of the one man who beat you! Not the Count of Monte Cristo! Not Gankutsuou! But the name of _Edmond Dantes_, himself!"

Fernand breathed heavily, his eyes widened with fear, and his heart racing uncontrollably as he waited for the end. Even in the moment, he knew everything the Count had said was true. Closing his eyes, he drew, what he believed to be, his final breath.

Once the Count saw the full realization in his eyes, he pulled back his sword and prepared to drive it into his enemy's throat. Within a few mini-seconds, the purple symbol of Gankutsuou appeared on his forehead.

_'Yes!' _Gankutsuou said, excitingly. '_Do it! Kill him and fulfill our deal! He deserves it!'_

Just as the Count was about to go through with it, a voice stopped him.

"Edmond!"

The Count stopped, his eyes widen with surprise, and the purple symbol disappeared, as he recognized who's voice it was. Turning his head to his right, he saw Mercedes, standing a couple of feet away from him.

"Please, stop!" she begged. "You don't have to do this!"

Getting off of Fernand, who moaned in pain, he took a step towards her.

"As I once told you, the Edmond Dantes you once knew is gone. There is nothing left of him worth saving. You have no business being here."

Fernand slowly started to crawl away, trying to gain distance from the Count.

Tears started to reach the edge of Mercedes's eyes.

"I know, Edmond. I know everything."

Confused, he asked, "And what exactly do you know?"

As the tears fell down her cheeks, she said, "Gankutsuou!"

The name itself made the Count's face fall, his eyes filled with shock. But it instantly hit him of who would have shared that information with her. He looked behind her and saw Haydee, Baptistin, Bertuccio, Ali and Albert, who were all carefully observing them from afar. Despite that Albert knew about Gankutsuou, the Count knew deep down that Haydee was the one who told her. The very thought almost made him smile. He always admired Haydee's ability to do anything for those she cared about.

"Fight him, Edmond. He's using you so he can take control." She paused for a moment, feeling pain from the bullet wound in the side of her chest. "Look at what he has made you do. He's taking away your humanity, including everything that made you a perfect choice for him in the beginning. He made you kill Franz and almost marry Eugenie off to an evil psychopath. But it isn't too late. Reject him."

Suddenly, the purple symbol of Gankutsuou appeared on the Count's forehead, only this time it covered every bit of his face, including forming multiple different eyes in a straight line down his neck. The atmosphere felt cold with his presence.

"You still wish to save him?" Gankutsuou asked. "You wish to save a man who has already proven himself to be a lost creature, tortured and beyond saving, despite all of the terrible things he has done? You said it yourself, he killed Franz, including the greedy Danglars. Even almost destroyed an innocent girl's life by marrying her to a terrible man."

Mercedes nodded.

"Yes! I wish to save him. Because no matter what he has done, I believe that the Edmond I know and love is still in there." She walked forward. "Edmond, please! Don't go through with this. I beg you. I understand why you are doing this. But hurting innocent people and destroying your enemies' lives isn't going to bring happiness or change what happened. No matter how you justify it, murder is still murder. What happened to the man who knew how to back down from something he knew was wrong?"

"You claim to understand what my friend feels inside his heart?!" the voice of Gankutsuou grew with anger. "You claim to understand the ordeal of pain and suffering he has been forced to endure for the past twenty-five years?! You know nothing of what this man was forced to go through! Where were you when the machines of Château d'If forced tubs into his body?! Where were you when Edmond lost everything and was tortured by dreams of what could have been?! Where were you when his father starved to death?! Admit it! You left the poor man alone! Just like Dantes was left alone!"

The anger of the mysterious entity made her stop. The tears came like a river from her eyes, with high emotions of all kinds.

"I know. And I'm sorry for everything, Edmond. I won't make excuses for the things I have done in my life. I did leave your father alone, and I betrayed you by marrying another man, when I should have waited for you. I even bore a child that should have been ours. I know you find it impossible to forgive me for all of that. But I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm asking you to come back to me."

The words struck the Count in a way he hadn't felt before. The words almost broke the anger inside him.

As she wiped away the tears, she began to walk forward again.

"Remember that night we spent together? The night before our betrothal party?" She smiled for a second as the memory came back to her. "It was the greatest night of my life. A representation of what could have been for us. It's both my sweetest dream... and also my darkest nightmare."

Suddenly, the Count felt his heart skip a beat and began to race. Even Gankutsuou felt it.

_'What is this?!'_

"You made a promise to me," she continued to walk towards him again. "You promised me that you would always come back to me, no matter what happened. I may not have known what happened to you over the course of these last twenty-five years, but I have suffered too. I've spent my nights crying since you disappeared from my life. But the worst part for me were the mornings that always awaited me. My only comfort was the dreams I would have of you. Of the life we were going to live. And every morning, I was forced to awake to be reminded of how untrue those dreams were. I always moved my hand to the side of the bed, only to feel the coldness. I longed for the warmth of your skin or even just the warm sheets of where you would sleep. I longed for your arms to hold me in your embrace. And for the past twenty-five years, even after I married Fernand, I wished and hoped for you to somehow return to me."

"No!" yelled Gankutsuou. "Edmond Dantes is dead! He's mine!"

"No, he isn't! And I'm not talking to you!" She snapped. "Edmond, please, don't destroy the man I still love and adore. If I'm wrong and revenge is your only way, then I'm truly dead on the inside. My son is all that kept me alive when I felt I couldn't continue, and he still does to this day. But the only person who truly makes me feel alive and happy is you. Please, _come back to me_."

Mercedes was now standing in front of him, just inches away.

Gankutsuou tried to move away from her, but something was holding him back. He no longer had control of the Count's body anymore.

_'No!'_

Filled with tears, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the Count's. Moving her hands to each side of his face, she pulled him closer. Despite how cold he was she just wanted to have him as close to her as possible. She didn't know how long the kiss went on, but it felt like an eternity for her. She expected for the Count to push her away. She could feel his hands resting on her shoulders, at full strength. But she felt them loose their grip and gently rest against her. She even felt the Count kissing back, willingly.

_'Dantes!' _Gankutsuou screamed_. 'We had a deal! Who was there for you when you were suffering at the Château d'If?! Who gave you all the money and power in the universe?! Who helped you become strong and intelligent, when you were weak and lost?! Remember what this woman did to you! Especially Fernand! I need you, as much as you need me!'_

And from within his own mind, the Count replied, _'Yes, you're right. There was a time when I needed you. And for everything you have done, I thank you for them all. But I can no longer honor this deal between you and me. This revenge won't change anything. You may need me... but I don't need you.'_

Suddenly, the Count jerked back and his body started to change. His skin was reforming back to its original color. The long fangs shortened. And his body organs started to come back to life. Even the purple symbol of Gankutsuou was dissolving, disappearing from existence.

_'No! No! NOOOOOO!' _Gankutsuou's voice slowly went quiet and was no more.

Mercedes slowly moved forward and touched the side of the Count's cheek, but was unable to see his face.

The Count's hand reached up and gently touched her, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

"Mercedes," he said in a soft voice. But it wasn't the Count's, it was in the form of Edmond Dantes.

A smile went across Mercedes's face as she instantly recognized the tone.

"Edmond."

Facing her, Edmond Dantes continued to hold his hand against her cheek and smiled with her, tears coming down his face.

But suddenly, without warning, Mercedes's smile disappeared and she moaned in pain, falling to the sand.

"Mercedes!"

Edmond knelt down next to her, checking to see what was wrong and saw the bandage of the bullet wound right next to her heart, which was beginning to bleed out.

Haydee, Baptistin, Bertuccio, Ali and Albert immediately rushed towards them and gathered around her.

"What's happening to her?!" Edmond demanded to know.

Albert swallowed as he answered first.

"My father shot her when she decided to leave him. The bullet wound is still inflicting pain to her heart."

Turning towards Haydee, Edmond showed anger for her decision to allow Mercedes to leave the Sparda in the first place.

"You shouldn't have risked her safety for mine!"

"I was doing what I needed to do!" she argued. "And she was the only one who could save you from Gankutsuou! I needed to make sure I didn't lose you as I did my father!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming far above them.

"Um, guys?" Baptistin pointed towards the ceiling that was cracking apart and falling all over the place. "The whole place is coming down on top of us!"

"The damage from the surface must have weakened the area around us!" explained Bertuccio. "We need to get back up to the surface before we are trapped under all of the rumble!"

"Ali, go get Heloise and Edouard!"

Ali nodded and quickly ran off to fulfill his master's command.

Edmond moved both his arms under Mercedes. One against the top of her back and the other against her legs, fully allowing him to pick her up. Along with everyone else, they ran towards the Sparda, dodging the debris that was falling to the ground. Just as they arrived to the ship, Edmond took Mercedes to the medical pod and hooked her up to it, allowing the machine to tend to her wound.

"Baptistin! Bertuccio! Fly us out of here!"

"Yes, sir!" both men made way to the cockpit of the ship.

Ali appeared at the doorway, leading Heloise and Edouard to a couple of seats.

"Ali! Heal Mercedes's wound in any way you can!," he ordered to him, who immediately got to work.

"Alright, everyone is onboard! Get us out of here!"

"Wait, Count!" Albert approached him. "My father is still out there!"

For a moment, Edmond paused and looked outside, anger filling his expression.

"I know what he did to you, especially to my mother and me, but... He's still my father."

Looking back at the boy, he nodded and yelled to his servants in the cockpit.

"Guys, I need you fly the ship just above Fernand's location. Be ready to do a _quick pick-up. _It's going to be a long-shot, but it's the only way to get out of here in time."

"Yes, sir!" Bertuccio reluctantly answered.

Running to the edge of the open entrance of the ship, he got down to his stomach and used his hand to hang on the side of the metal door. He felt the ship lift up into the air.

Searching for Fernand, he saw him near the edge of the beach by the large lake, with a long trail behind him.

The Sparda then flew right towards him, getting as close to the ground as it could, without running into any debris along the way. As they got closer, Edmond prepared himself to lift the weight of a man.

Fernand turned to his side and immediately saw him.

And just as his fingers touched his arm, Edmond grabbed ahold of him and tightened his hold as much as he could, feeling him body pressing against the steel floor of the Sparda.

Fernand cried in pain as he was carried through the air, almost touching the water below as the ship flew over the lake.

"He's got him!" Albert announced to Bertuccio. "Fly us out of here!"

"You got it! Go help the Count get back in here!"

Haydee joined Albert as they helped the Count pull Fernand into the ship, using all the strength they had.

Once both men were safetly inside, Haydee pressed a button on a small control panel and the door closed.

Fernand backed up against the wall, sitting down as he held his broken arm against him.

Without any warning, Edmond threw a punch into his jaw, knocking him out cold. He then made his way to the cockpit and stood by both Bertuccio and Baptistin, as they flew up towards the surface.

"Good to see you made it, sir!" said Bertuccio.

"Don't be so sure just yet, we still need to get out of this place first."

"Watch it, Bertuccio! That one almost hit us!" Baptistin complained.

"You want to fly?! Because it isn't as easy as it looks!"

The Sparda continued to dodge each debris of the falling manor, man-made stars and clock work settings that once made up of the entire large ceiling. Finally, they made it to the large crater above them and flew straight up, coming out on the other side of the smoke and into the light of the setting sun in the distance. Even from that high in the sky, they could hear the tunnel below them collapsing. A couple streets and buildings fell on in as the whole place covered up the once golden manor that rested below.

"Looks like we're going to need to build another golden, underground manor," Baptistin joked.

The ship circled around and settled on a street, just a little ways from the destruction that laid behind them. From where they were, they could see that the battle had already ceased and that the royalist soldiers had reclaimed the city from Fernand's forces. Only smoke and destruction remained from the fighting.

Bertuccio immediately pulled up a hologram screen from the ship and read a report from the Paris authorities.

"Paris authorities say Fernand's soldiers and ranking commanders had abandoned their coup against Pairs and surrendered," Bertuccio announced to them. "Looks like Fernand's craziness has lost the respect from the men who followed him."

"As they should," Edmond said with a harsh tone. "With the surrender of the fleet, the authorities will announce an arrest warrant for Fernand. And something tells me that by tomorrow morning, he will become yesterday's news when the truth about the Prince's assassination will be revealed."

Edmond exited the cockpit, being followed by Baptistin and Bertuccio. He first checked on Mercedes, who was sound asleep in the pod. Ali had healed the wound to the best he could and was allowing the machine to do the rest. Bending down, he kissed her forehead.

He turned his attention to Fernand, who had been moved to a pod, with Ali healing his arm back to normal. He stood right beside Albert and Haydee.

"How is he?" Edmond reluctantly asked.

"His arm has been healed," replied Albert. "Out cold as well, but he'll live."

"Why do I get the feeling that it should be the other way around?" Haydee said in a disappointing tone.

Albert didn't even bother to reply, letting her say what she needed to say.

Edmond looked at Albert and apologized to him.

"I'm sorry for hitting him like that in front of you. I just lost my temper for a moment."

"No need," Albert shook his head. "It's less than what he deserves. But, thank you, for saving his life. It means a lot to me."

Nodding, he walked forward and opened the metal door of the ship, letting in the sun.

"Bertuccio," he ordered. "Send an anonymous call to the Paris authorities of Fernand's location. We'll leave him behind for them to find. We'll also leave Heloise and Edouard as well. I've made arrangements for them to be taken care of at a mental hospital just outside town, so the authorities will be notified."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait, we aren't staying?" Haydee asked.

"As of this moment, the Count of Monte Cristo and his fellow servants need to disappear. Hopefully everyone will believe that he has perished beneath the rumble of his own home. As of right now, our time in Paris is finished. There is no need to stay here any longer."

"Then where do we go?"

"To Marseille!" declared Edmond. "For the time being, we will lay low at a safe house I've had build there and let the recent events play out. And besides, I need to correct some wrongs I've made during my plot for revenge."

With the help of Baptistin, Edmond moved Fernand outside onto the sidewalk, and also helped both Heloise and Edouard to a near by bench. As he was about to step back onto the ship, he turned to look at the man he once called friend. He quickly saw that he was starting to wake up and stood where he was for a second longer, wanting to look him the eyes once more. As Fernand came to, he met the eyes of his enemy and got up. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Even when the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, they didn't divert their attention from one another. Edmond finally looked away and stepped inside the Sparda, closing the door behind him as the ship took off into the air.

Fernand watched and turned his attention to the coming police cars and military Humvees that raced towards him. He didn't even consider running or jumping into the river on the other side of the street. He just stood where he was, accepting his fate.

Back in the ship, Edmond made way to the cockpit and told Bertuccio to set a course for Marseille and the safe house there. With the orders given, the ship flew off into the sky, just as the sun disappeared in the horizon.

Haydee, Albert and Baptistin joined everyone in the cockpit as the ship journeyed for Marseille.

"Okay, so wait, I'm still confused on one thing," Baptistin spoke first. "I thought the only way to defeat Gankutsuou was to kill the host that he was possessing. And seeing how our Excellency has survived..."

"That's because there was a double meaning to the rule," Haydee explained. "Yes, one way is to kill the host by stabbing him in the heart, while bearing the symbol of Gankutsuou. Franz almost succeeded in doing that in the duel."

Just hearing the name of his friend made Albert's heart sink, but he managed to hide it.

"But there is another way. You see, Gankutsuou feared any form of emotion, with the exception of hatred, since he could use that to his advantage. Love could melt any heart, in a sense. Therefore, allowing the host to overcome Gankutsuou if he or she so wished to. But only if that person shared an unbreakable form of love with someone else, who in return felt the same way."

"But that doesn't exactly answer the question," Baptistin countered. "How does that relate to the rule of killing the host, without actually killing the host?"

Haydee glared at him and wanted to slap him for not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Because the Count of Monte Cristo was an identity that Gankutsuou created for me," Edmond answered. "Death comes in many forms and definitions. There is the physical death and then there is the death of who you once were. What Franz tried to do was a physical way of ending me, which would have worked if he had succeeded. That piece of metal that Ali pulled out of me after the duel was pretty close to my heart. But what Mercedes did was different. She destroyed the identity of the Count of Monte Cristo and brought back Edmond Dantes in his place, due to the love that exists between us. Because of the change in identity within myself, the death of the Count meant the death of Gankutsuou, because that's who he drew life from. That's why I'm still here."

Baptistin nodded, fully understanding.

"And what about Gankutsuou?" asked Bertuccio.

Edmond shrugged and said, "Who knows? He could be dead. Or maybe he was sent back to where he came from. He didn't say much about the world he originated, but he once mentioned it being in a place that the living could not go. All I know for sure is that he's not within me anymore."

"So, what happens now?" Baptistin asked.

Silence answered his question as no one knew what exactly to say.

Edmond chuckled to himself and replied, "That's perhaps the first time I actually didn't have a plan for something. I never thought about what would happen after my revenge, other than becoming a full slave host to Gankutsuou. I honestly don't know the answer. But for right now, I just want to be happy that the future ahead is finally bright again."

Everyone nodded and smiled, enjoying the peaceful moment of silence.

* * *

**Mercedes:**

* * *

Mercedes slowly opened her eyes and yawned. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized someone was right next to her. Turning her head she founf the face of Edmond Dantes. A smile formed as she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. The long hair, the small beard, the perfect structure of his face. She knew that Gankutsuou's possession over him changed his skin color, but she never dreamed of the real beauty beneath it. He had gotten much better with age than she did. And she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Aren't you a sight for sour eyes," he winked.

She chuckled and moved her hand up to his face, gently touching the side of his cheek. For the first time in her life, it was no dream or fantasy, it was real. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," she cried. "Oh, how much I've missed you, Edmond."

Edmond smiled as he tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mercedes. For everything. I know I crossed the line in so many ways."

"None of that matters. I don't care what has happened in the past. All I care about is what is happening right now. I finally have you back in my life again. I can touch you, without the fear of you disappearing from my sight."

The memories started to come back to her as she remembered the events that had unfolded.

"What happened to Fernand?"

Edmond swallowed and replied, "Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I left him for the authorities to deal with. He's most likely being taken into custody right now."

"And Albert?"

"In the cockpit with the others. We're on our way to Marseille as we speak."

The thought of Marseille made her smile. The one place where it all started for them.

Edmond leaned in and gently kissed her, which she repaid by kissing back. Her arms moved around his neck, pulling him in. As they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and she could see the _real _Edmond Dantes behind them. The darkness that scared her so much was now gone, leaving behind the man she loved and knew so well. But there was something different. She could tell that he had changed, but still retained part of the man he was twenty-five years ago.

For the rest of the travel back to Marseille, she stayed in his embrace, eventually falling asleep again in his arms before they even reached the city. And for the first time in twenty-five years, she dreamed peacefully without fear of the coming morning.

* * *

**Wow! Okay, that one took a long while to write. But I finally managed to get through it. And the crazy part is that I still have more to do. This story just keeps getting bigger and bigger.**

**Anyway, straight to the author's note of this chapter, I guess I should start with why I changed this whole sequence from the anime. When I first saw this whole fight in the anime, it was pretty epic. Until we got to the moments when Haydee and Albert interfered. This is another big problem I have with the series. To explain, lets talk about the romance. Or the (possible) romances. Now, just to make myself clear, I am not against same-sex relationships or marriage. But I also don't support them. I actually don't care about them. But, dear lord, does this series just throw tons of pointless romances all over the place! We get hints of a possible romance between Franz and Albert, including one between the Count and Albert. But it gets even more complicated because there is something going on between Eugenie and Albert as well. This is literally a whole new definition of 'love-triangles'! I was enjoying the episode when it was just Edmond and Fernand going at it, but it took such a different and disturbing turn for me by this point. Not only do we have Albert officially showing that he has feelings for the Count, but we have Haydee doing the exact same thing as well. It disturbs me because both of these characters are in their teenage years. The Count is in his late thirties or early forties. So the whole scene makes him feel like a pedophile! Which, to be fair, I'm not calling him that or saying that he is. But the scene did make me feel that way towards him, at least in terms of first impressions. It just didn't feel right. When it comes to romances there should be just a straight-forward focus on it. Not having multiple different romances going on at once. It gets confusing. Even the hints of a possible romance between towards Franz and Albert just seem pointless, and I feel the same way towards both the sudden throw-ins of the Count/Albert and the Count/Haydee. They both feel pointless and forced. I loved the idea of both of these characters looking at the Count as a father-figure. It just felt like a much better story-arc to follow, rather than a clichéd "last minute falling in love". That's part of the reason why I completely changed the course of this ending around.**

**But there is another reason as well. And I'm just going to say it, I did not like the way how they killed off the Count of Monte Cristo in the anime. The way how they did it felt terribly done in my opinion. I felt that it was a slap in the face of the character by having him die by a sharp metal to the heart, right after being saved from Gankutsuou. I always found it hard to believe that the Count didn't have that metal removed after the battle. You would think that Gankutsuou would sense it. Anyway, back to the point. I wanted to go a different direction, where we see that the Count was part of who Gankutsuou was, and that the real Edmond Dantes was still within himself. In fact, I always did see hints of the Count feeling guilty about his actions in the anime. But it was never touched upon or given more attention to. It also confused me as to whether we were supposed to feel sorry for him or root against him. I get the idea that the creators of the anime wanted us to root for Albert, while also showing a sympathy side to the Count. But because we don't care for Albert, it only makes us want to root for the Count more.**

**From this point on, this is where the story completely leaves the rest of the original conclusion from the original anime behind. I already have a solid idea on how I want to end it and I plan on trying to finish this story before the summer is up. I hope I did good in writing this and providing a satisfying new direction for you to follow.**

**Before I end this author's note, I should address something that I believe a lot of you have noticed from this story. In the fight sequence between Fernand and the Count, I did take inspiration from the Dark Knight Returns comic book. Specifically, I took a lot of inspiration from the Batman vs Superman fight. I love the dialogue from that moment and I tried to have the dialogue in this moment be as close to that, without stealing from it. And I really hope I didn't accidently do that. I felt that it would make an awesome moment, one we didn't get from the anime. If I ruined the moment for some of you by being a little too close to that specific fight scene, I apologize. But for those who love it, I'm happy you do.**

**Once again, I apologize for any grammar errors there are. I have went through this chapter to check for misspellings and I fear I may have overlooked a few. If there are some of those, I apologize. First time writer here! ;)**

**Alright, you all know the drill. Please leave a small review (even if its just one or two words) of what you thought about this chapter. I'll see you guys next time in "Part 8"!**


End file.
